A Stray Ashigaru
by Knight of Ember
Summary: A lone yari ashigaru survives a brutal battle just to simply see the aftermath of another. A strange nation has attacked his village and in his anger, he follows the assailants to a strange world of magic and gods. With nothing left to lose, can he restore his honor?
1. The Imprisoned Ikko

**For my current readers, I know what you** **'** **re thinking, but I am not putting** **'** **The Exiled Crusader** **'** **on hold, I am merely posting this story for the heck of it.**

 **Now for any new readers, don** **'** **t expect any regular updates, this story isn** **'** **t my main priority, so you might want to wait awhile for updates on this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters depicted belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Takayama Katashi limped his way through the snowy mountain. Every step he took was accompanied by a grunt of pain. He used his yari spear to help himself walk through the thick snow as he kept coughing from exhaustion.

"That attack on Owari was disastrous…" he cursed. "The Oda slaughtered us all, now I am the last of my platoon!"

He kept hobbling downhill as he muttered to himself.

"Must… Warn my village… Of the impending Oda attack…"

He finally loses the pain in his leg and immediately starts running, using his jingasa to cover his face as he ran downhill. He tries to look for any signs of his village, he sees a shade of orange in the distance.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Takayama runs to the site where he sees the town being burned to the ground, with women and children running for their lives. It was horrifying, the screams of the civilians as they ran for safety. He runs to a nearby house where a peasant was hiding, he grabs him by the shoulders and screams.

"What happened!?"

"We were attacked!"

"By who? The Oda!?" Takayama asked while shaking him

"No! By the ōni! We saw it for ourselves! They rode winged horses and giant birds! They had mastered control over the elements as they burned our houses down with some sort of magic!"

Takayama grit his teeth in anger as he saw many flying figures fly away from them.

"Why did they attack!?"

"They said they were here to collect money for the Hoshidan cause!" the peasant replied. "We refused since we were only loyal to the Ikkō-ikki cause and they called us traitors!"

An arrow shoots through the roof and kills the peasant while Takayama held his limp body, he shouted.

"Bastards! I'll kill them all!" Takayama growled as he ran in the direction where the soldiers went.

From afar, a serpentine figure watches the young man set off into the forest at sunset.

* * *

Takayama Katashi ran through he forest with his yari spear, breathing heavily in rage.

"Where are they!?"

He looks around to look for any signs of life.

"Where are those Hoshido bastards who pillaged and burned my village!?" he shouted. "I don't care if they're sent by Izanagi or whatever, I **will** avenge them!"

He started running even more as the snow began to fall. A blizzard blows as the warrior struggles to even walk. He finally gets blown back by the wind as he suddenly kneels in exhaustion.

"I'm a failure..."

And everything goes black.

* * *

A pair of Nohrian wyvern riders search the snowy battlefield for anything of interest.

"What the hell are we supposed to find here!? There's no way the Hoshidans could be this close to our territory!"

"Spies said that a group of Kinshi Knights and Pegasus knights had come from this area."

"Maybe those spies were messing with us."

The first wyvern rider raises his hand as he silently points to a visible body. They both fly down for a closer look.

"Could that be a Hoshidan?" he asked while silently creeping up to the body.

They carefully turn the body over to see a man wearing a farmer hat and chest plate similar to that of the Hoshidan soldiers. The difference being his clan symbol and his strange metal hat.

"We just found something interesting."

The second wyvern rider puts his two fingers on the body's neck.

"He's still alive."

"Let's bring him back, we have to ask him what he's doing so far in out territory."

"Roger that."

* * *

Takayama Katashi wakes up to see himself in a cell, that looked like it belonged to one of the pull him to an unknown place as he asks.

"Where am I!?" he asked aggressively.

This prompts the strange man to punch him.

"Shut yer mouth filthy Hoshidan."

Takayama grits his teeth at the sound of that infernal name. But he realizes that his hands were tied as he tried to struggle.

"Don't bother, we're about to enter the arena." said a nearby woman who was also handcuffed.

Takayama Katashi looks outside the gate to see a trio of warriors that vaguely resembled the Nanbans.

* * *

Takayama sees a strange looking arena, with spectators that looked like those from the Nanban Trade. He sees a butler, a man so heavily-armored that it was almost impressive and a beautiful, light-haired princess with red eyes and strange elven ears. Takayama raised his weapon as he was expecting to fight them. His companions also ready their weapons, with the dark-skinned one readying a tetsubo while the green-haired one readied his knives.

"I'm Rinkah by the way."

"I'm Suzukaze, but you can just call me Kaze."

"My name is Takayama Katashi, just call me Takayama."

They raised their weapons as they talked among themselves.

"What's the plan?" Kaze asked.

"We fight. We win." Rinkah answered.

"That's not a plan." Takayama replied. "It's simple, Kaze should be taking on that guy in a suit, since both are very lightly-armored. I will take on that rider over there, and Rinkah has the honors of taking on the princess."

Rinkah bumps her two fists in approval.

"Great plan. Let's get it started."

They try to sneak around the structure before them, but to their shock, the structure moves and creates an opening, letting the enemy flank around them.

"It's a trap!"

Takayama desperately tries to attack the rider, but he is stopped by the Nanban princess, Rinkah tries to intervene but the butler stops her. Kaze was left to deal with the hulking horse rider. Takayama fought with much skill, keeping the princess at a distance. Rinkah couldn't even hit the butler as the butler was too fast for her. Kaze couldn't scratch the knight. So far, Takayama was the one who was holding his own. The princess makes a remark on his hat.

"You're pretty good for a farmer!"

"Tilling soil is no different from swinging a spear."

Takayama then hits her side with the blunt end of his spear and tries to kick her, but he is interrupted by a knife flying very close to his face. He looks in his shock to see that the butler had defeated Rinkah. Takayama kept dodging all the thrown knives while fighting head on with the princess. He then sees the knight quickly take down Kaze. It was a three on one, Takayama first aims for the princess, trying to stab her. She barely dodges as the knight comes in and tries to hit him with his lance. Takayama had dodged, with the lance barely grazing his side, but he is hit by another sharp object as the butler hits his abdomen with a successful torso shot. Takashi collapses with the loss of blood and goes down.

* * *

Takayama Katashi lay defeated, he clutched his wound as he grit his teeth in pain, he could barely hear the conversation of his enemies. Even though he was Japanese, he had better understanding of English than most other Japanese.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" the feminine voice shouted. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

Takayama heard the woman's name, Corrin. The name of the woman who had beaten him at combat. Katashi had never felt so much shame and anger.

 _"I am already disgraced and she already puts me down further!"_

Takayama glanced at his fellow allies, who had also fallen from Corrin's party. Rinkah and Suzukaze also laid defeated before him.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl. Finish them!" an elderly voice shouted.

"But. Father…they're beaten." Corrin protested. "You want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

Katashi grew angrier as he was called helpless but he grew weaker as he blacked out.

* * *

The world begins to turn black as he hears a voice call out.

 _ **'Takayama...'**_

 _"Who's there?"_

A dragon materialises as Takayama realizes who he was talking to.

"A ryū!" Katashi exclaimed while bowing to the deity.

 _'_ _ **I am Saiku-ron, the guardian of the wind.'**_

 _"What do you require of me?"_

 _ **'I have come to grant you power to smite those who have disgraced you.'**_

Takayama was shocked by the deity's generosity.

 _"Milord, such power should only be given to the heroes of old!"_

The dragon flew around Takayama, eyeing him.

 _ **'You have gained my favor Takayama do not waste it.'**_ the dragon replied sternly.

Takayama swallowed his saliva as the dragon asked.

 _ **'Do you accept my blessing?'**_

 _"With much gratitude and happiness."_ Takayama replied, humbly looking down. _"I shall humbly accept."_

 _ **'Then the power of Kamikaze is yours. Flow like the wind and you shall devastate those before you.'**_

* * *

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Garon angrily shouted.

"No! It's wrong!"

Their argument is interrupted by a strong breeze that blew through the arena and surrounded one of their fallen enemies.

"What's happening sister?" Elise asked nervously. "I'm scared."

The wind blew strongly as one of their enemies began to rise from his fallen state. He radiated a green aura as he begins to regain his strength. The wound in his side began to close up as the red stain disappeared.

"The farmer... He's getting back up!"

The man rose and put on his jingasa as he raised his spear at them, his eyes glowing emerald. Jakob dismisses this new feature and draws his throwing knives.

"Do not fret Lady Corrin, I will take care of this."

Before Lady Corrin could protest, Jakob throws a knife at the farmer, however, much to everyone's shock, the warrior hits the knife away, without even hitting it. The farmer then shouts.

" **Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu** **!** **"**

The wind around the farmer gets even stronger as the warrior's weapon glowed green.

Corrin notices a gust of wind as the warrior swung his spear. Everyone looked in shock to see the man summon the wind with his weapon. Jakob tries to back up, but the warrior had no intention of letting him get off so easy. Swinging the spear with much skill, he summons wind magic and strikes down Jakob with a strong gust of wind.

"Jakob! No!" Corrin screamed.

Gunter tries to go ahed and attack, but the farmer doesn't even wait a second, he charges with his spear as the armoured rider tried to run him down. With his spear, he **stabs** the knight of his horse. The knight gets knocked off, with a clear red bloodstain on his torso, the farmer takes off his spear and says.

"You'll live."

Corrin grits her teeth as she is the only one left to confront him. Xander and Camilla try to intervene, but Garon stops them saying.

"Do not interfere. This is a lesson Corrin must learn."

Xander forces himself to stay back as Camilla protests.

"You can't let that dreadful Hoshidan hurt our dear Corrin!"

"I'm sorry Camilla, but father is right." Xander said in sorrow. "She must learn what happens if she spares her enemies."

Camilla gets scared as she sees her dear sibling confront the rogue.

Corrin tries to slash at the farmer, the warrior blocks it with shaft of his yari. The warrior kicks Corrin back as she screams.

"Why are you doing this!? I wanted to spare you, you could have been free!"

The warrior stayed silent as he went to confront her again. He tries to stab her but she dodges and holds down his spear and tries to strike his head. He leans backwards to dodge the slash. He then grabs her arm with his hand and slams her down to the ground.

"Sister!" the Nohrian siblings screamed.

The warrior tries to plunge the spear to finish her, but she barely dodges all his stabs before she kicks his shin and uses the small timeframe to get away.

Corrin then prepares of another attack as she gets into stance. The warrior however, instead of charging at her, starts spinning his yard spear, with insane skill as it began to glow green. Corrin looks in amazement to see the warrior wield his weapon with such ease. But Xander realizes what the warrior was about to do.

"Corrin! Find some cover!"

Before Corrin could react, the warrior swings his spear from a distance. The swinging of his spear summons a strong cyclone ball that heads for Corrin. Corrin was too late as the cyclone ball rips through her, she couldn't move as the wind beat her until she couldn't stand anymore. She laid defeated as the warrior stood tall over her. The warrior approaches her and grabs her by the neck. He glares at her with his glowing emerald eyes. Corrin speaks weakly.

"What are you?"

"My name is Takayama Katashi, raised by the Ikko Ikki and wielder of the yari."

Corrin struggles to breathe as he begins to clutch her neck even harder.

"Please... Make my death quick and painless..."

These words had made a huge impact on the warrior as his eyes no longer glowed emerald but turned into a normal brown color. He lost the look of determination and his look was completely hollow as he dropped Corrin. He walked in shame as he contemplated his situation.

"No, I won't kill you. There is nothing to achieve in killing you. I was so caught up in my rage that I had not realised how futile my actions were. If I killed you, they would only torture me and kill me. I am a disgrace to my people, I let them die. My dishonour is too shameful to hide."

Corrin's eyes widen as she saw a tear stream down the Takayama's cheek.

"I must restore my honor." he said while bringing out a knife. "And only my blood shall be the price."

Corrin looks in shock to see the warrior hold the knife to his neck. He looks at her with teary eyes.

"You live to fight another day princess."

Before he could complete the deed, a tree rises from the ground and snatches him from the ground. Corrin looks to see Leo using Brynhildr on Corrin.

"You're not getting away with hurting Corrin that easy." Leo said darkly.

The warrior ignores this and tries to break free, Xander and Camilla enter with their weapons.

"You'll pay dearly for hurting my dear Corrin." Camilla said with sadistic glee.

The warrior savagely tries to escape, he uses his knife to cut off the branches as he gets on the ground and grabs his spear. He snarls at them saying.

"Do not interfere Nanban!" Takayama snarled. "I will die on my own terms!"

"You will die the way we want you to! Dismembered and dishonoured!" Camilla replied before charging at him.

Camilla tries to swing at the peasant, but the peasant blocks with the shaft of his lance.

"You're wide open!"

He kicks Camilla back and hits her with blunt end of his yari. He is almost slashed by Xander who was enraged.

"How dare you come here and hurt our family!"

"You brought me here!" Takayama shot back. "It's not so fun when you're family being hurt now is it!?"

But before they could continue, King Garon uses his Dragon's Vein to make a spike come out from the ground and impale the warrior. Corrin nearly screams in horror. The warrior screams in pain as King Garon says.

"That's quite enough Hoshidan, you've done enough."

The warrior screams in pain as the spike goes through his shoulder. But as soon as he stops screaming, he just smiles and laughs.

"I'm surprised you haven't even ended my miserable life."

King Garon immediately charges up Ragnarok as Takayama closes his eyes and passes out. But at the last second, Corrin puts herself in between Garon and Takayama.

"Father, don't!"

"Corrin what are you doing!?" Xander exclaimed.

King Garon laughs at this, surprisingly.

"Well this is surprising. Corrin still wishing to spare the man who nearly killed her."

"Father please listen. This man has something I **need** to know, if you still refuse, then I'll do anything to have him spared."

The siblings looked at her in shock while Garon actually grins.

"If you are truly serious with what you're saying, then come, we will discuss this matter privately." Garon said with a voice that was surprisingly not angry.

While walking away, Garon puts down the spike and shouts.

"Servants! Bring this man back to his cell, and give him some medical attention, we may need him in the future and we want him as healthy as possible."

* * *

King Garon sat on his throne with an amused expression while looking down on Corrin, who was standing tall even at his intimidating sight.

"So what do you offer in exchange for the life of your beloved enemies?"

Corrin breathes in.

"Father, please let the Hoshidan prisoners go and please spare the life of Takayama. I will do **any** task you require of me."

King Garon just laughed.

"You failed to follow my orders and kill them!" he mocked. "Why should I expect you of all people to follow my commands?"

"Father please! I'll even lead any charges, any army!"

King Garon stroked his beard as he raised a hand.

"No need, I have the perfect condition."

Corrin gulped at this.

"I will let the Hoshidans go free **except for the farmer.** He will be put under your care and he will be staying in this castle. **If** he steps out of line, he will be executed and you will have to lead an army of **my choice.** "

Corrin grimaced, King Garon's picks were not the best, if Takayama ever misbehaved, she would have to work with criminals and thugs.

"And one more thing, if **you** cannot surpass Takayama's skill by the time we reach our next confrontation with Hoshido. Then you will not be allowed to leave your castle ever again."

Corrin nearly died inside at those words, how could she surpass a man with complete control over his magic and weapon. But… She could use this to her advantage, if Takayama **is** under her care, then she could convince him to help her.

Corrin quietly praised herself for the plan as she walked to the throne room's exit.

* * *

Xander paced back and forth in front the door to the throne room, where Corrin and their father were discussing the terms of Takayama's life. The thing that worried him the most was that there wasn't even the sound of yelling, just silence, which was raising the tension.

"Corrin you fool, why would you throw your life away for a man who nearly killed you?" he muttered while shaking his head.

Camilla wasn't doing any better as she clutched her head in distress.

"My dear, sweet Corrin... What were you thinking?"

Elise started tugging on Leo's arm.

"Will big sister be okay?"

Before Leo could answer, the doors opened, revealing Corrin, who actually looked fine.

"Corrin!" They all shouted in unison.

They gathered around her as they asked.

"What did father say!? What did you agree on?"

Corrin takes a breath before saying.

"I had successfully convinced father to set the Hoshidan prisoners free. And to also spare the peasant warrior, Takayama."

"In exchange for what?"

"Takayama will be under my care, if he steps out of line then he will be killed and I will be working with an army of **his** choice."

Xander clutched Corrin by her shoulders asking.

"Why would you do such a thing!? Risking life and limb for a Hoshidan man who nearly killed you!" he said while shaking her. "What makes him so special!?

Corrin's expression dimmed as she paced back and forth.

"He was... Not like the other Hoshidans. He seemed broken... Like he wanted someone to end his miserable life."

"Then why wouldn't you let us do him the favor?" Leo asked.

"I just want to know what happened. What made him what he is."

"You risked your life for your curiosity?"

"No, I risked my life wanting to know what breaks a man." she replied. "I need to know what makes him tick."

Xander sighed in exasperation as he massaged his forehead.

"Of all the things you've been dragged into..."

* * *

Takayama was twiddling his thumbs while in his cell as he awaited his fate. He perks up when he hears his cell door being unlocked. However, it opens to reveal two large men with a potato sack. They stuff it over his head and tie his limbs together, without any resistance from the man and bring him to a room, where they tied him to a chair. They take off the sack, making him see what was in front of him. The Nanban Princess, at least, that's what Takayama called her. She was enjoying a nice cup of tea before greeting him.

"Hello."

"Er, greetings."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I almost killed you and your family?"

"No! I mean... Yes! I mean... Maybe... I don't think..." Corrin stuttered as she was actually unsure.

Takayama tilts his head in confusion.

"Ohhh-kay, so what did you want to speak to me about?"

Corrin immediately regains her composure and leans forward.

"I'll just get straight to the point. I need you to train me."

Takayama was confused.

"Why do you need someone like me? Surely you have equally skilled trainers."

"But you seemed to be the most skilled with how you wielded your spear back there!" she retorted. "And I saved your life! So you owe me!"

"To be honest though I didn't want to be saved." Takayama added.

This prompts Corrin to slam down on the table with her two hands as she shouted.

"Please! Just help me get stronger!"

Takayama eyes her as she stares at him with determination. He sighs and replies.

"Fine. I have nothing else to lose."

"Yay!"

Corrin briefly celebrates before Takayama says.

"Excuse me, Miss...?"

"Corrin."

"Er yes, and one more favor." he said. "Could you please clean the the tea off the table. My legs are burning from the dripping tea."

Corrin sees that she had accidentally spilled her fresh, hot tea on Takayama.

"OH GODS! I'M SO SORRY! I SO, SO SORRY!" she frantically said while trying to bring out a cloth and wipe both the table and Takayama's pants.

"You're really apologetic for a princess, you know that?"

* * *

Takayama stands beside Corrin and Xander, with his hands tied behind his back. He sees off Rinkah and Suzukaze as they were given their chance for freedom. Xander speaks up.

"You all are lucky that the princess is very merciful. Go now while you still have the chance!"

Kaze and Rinkah glance at Takayama.

"What about him?"

"I'm going to be kept here for awhile."

"No! That's outrageous! Why can't he go free?" Kaze protested.

"King's orders, in exchange for your freedom, Takayama shall stay behind."

Rinkah grits her teeth as she points a finger at Corrin.

"I won't forget this, my name is Rinkah and you have just made a great enemy."

Corrin however, smiled.

"I hope the next time we meet, we meet as friends. I sincerely hope that the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr would come to a peaceful end."

This catches Rinkah off-guard.

"Bah! I heard rumors of a sheltered princess of Nohr! It seems that those rumors are true!"

She then glares at Takayama.

"And **you** are in no place to make sacrifices for me, I am the stronger one and I will prove it to you!" she said.

Before Takayama could reply, Rinkah runs off. Xander then turns around.

"Come, we still have to speak with father."

* * *

By the castle gardens, King Garon sat on his throne while the rest of the siblings stayed on the sidelines. Takayama was brought before the royal family in chains and two guards watching over him.

"Hoshidan, you will be under the care of Corrin."

Takayama doesn't hesitate to retort.

"Do **not** call me that!"

"YOU WILL ADDRESS THE KING PROPERLY!" Xander scolded loudly, making Corrin flinch.

King Garon interrupts.

"Quiet boy! I'm talking!"

Xander immediately shuts up.

"As long as you stay within this castle, you will treat me as **your** leader." King Garon reprimanded. "Lest you wish to be executed."

Takayama snorts.

"I am already dead." he said smugly. "You are merely talking to a corpse whose heart still beats."

This makes Corrin flinch as she tries to understand this enigma of a man. The king laughs at this.

"So be it Hoshidan."

"I said not to call me that **infernal** name." Takayama growled

King Garon gets visibly surprised at this.

"Are you not from Hoshido?" he asked while leaning forward.

"Hah! You wish!" he laughed.

Xander had his reservations.

"Father, do not believe this man, he is merely trying to trick us!"

King Garon however, raises his hand to silence his son.

"If you are not Hoshidan then where are you from?" the king inquired. "Who are you?"

"I am an ashigaru trained by warrior monks of the Ikkō ikki clan. We are the followers of the buddhist way."

"Father, this is too ridiculous—" Leo said, trying to butt in.

"Shut up boy and let me listen!" the king shouted.

The man stays quiet as he looked at Takayama with contempt.

"I have not heard of this 'Ikkō ikki' clan." the king added. "I know of three major tribes and yours is not one of them."

"That is because I do not come from the land of Hoshido, I come from the land of Nippon." Takayama replied.

King Garon was wearing a curious look at this.

"What makes this 'Nippon' different from Hoshido, the way I see it, you all look the same."

"Nippon is known as **Land of the Rising Sun** , we worship Amaterasu, the sun goddess."

"But that means you **are** Hoshido, I only know one country who worships a sun deity." Xander added.

"What do these Hoshidans even worship?" Takayama asked.

"They worship the Dawn Dragon, which I was really expecting you to know." Leo sarcastically commented.

"Dragons are **not** our main gods." Takayama growled. "We worship humanoid gods."

King Garon raised a hand to argue.

"Oh really now? Then how do you explain **the power you wielded beforehand.** " he asked.

"That is the power of **Kamikaze** or **Divine Wind** , was granted to me by a ryū, or what your people call, a dragon. It was granted to me when Corrin had defeated me."

King Garon sneered at this however.

"Ridiculous! That sort of power is only for the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr! What makes a farmer like you so worthy of wielding the powers of dragons?"

Takayama didn't move, but the wind in the room blew as Takayama's eyes glowed emerald once again. His body gave off a green aura as the wind blew around him. Elise was holding on to Leon, while Corrin was watching with awe as the green wind blew around Takayama. His two guards ran in fright as Takayama was still handcuffed.

" **Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu** **!** **"** he shouted.

His fists glowed green as he broke his steel handcuffs without difficulty, terrifying the Nohrian siblings while Garon sat there surprised. His yari spear magically flies into his hands as an apparition comes out of Marcus, a giant, serpentine, emerald dragon that spoke.

' _ **I am Saiku-ron, guardian of the wind and son of Fuujin. Takayama Katashi has earned my favour and my powers through his grasp of honor and peace, something you Nanbans will never achieve.**_ _ **'**_

King Garon growls at the apparition.

"How dare you make a mockery of Nohr!? You meddling in mortal affairs!"

The apparition then looks at the nearby wall, with Takayama following his lead. The dragon says.

' _ **Carve my symbol so that they will not forget who I am..**_ _ **'**_

Takayama silently nods as he begins to spin his spear again, which began to glow as it summoned wind magic. He begins to ravage the wall with his wind magic as the dust begins to pile, limiting the vision of his acquaintances.

* * *

The dust clears as they see a swirl carved onto their wall, with Japanese characters written with it. King Garon looks speechless to witness the spectacle, he immediately calls his children as he declared.

"He must not set foot in Hoshido! We must keep him here!"

"Father! I do not mean to question you, but this man is a major threat, we cannot let him stay!" Leo protested.

"Quiet! This man will prove to be a major asset if we could convince him to join us!"

"Yes father, I know that, but you must know the risks—"

"Shut up boy! A man of this caliber should not be wasted! We should first see how powerful he is. Children, gather your retainers, we will have a spar in the arena."

The siblings were sincerely confused by the excitement and how rattled their father was. But they had to comply.

* * *

Takayama sat on one side of the arena and meditated as the retainers of the Nohrian siblings resided at the other side. Corrin's retainers were still being healed for their injuries from that previous fight. Arthur and Effie stood while Elise cowered behind them.

"Do not worry milady! We will vanquish whatever frightens you!" Arthur proudly declared.

"I'll shatter him if it makes milady happy!"

Leon stood and coordinated with his retainers, with Odin shouting some gibberish and Niles just grinning.

"Fret not milord, this upstart will be taken care of!"

Camilla was instructing her retainers, Selena and Beruka.

"Show no mercy, this man had dared raise his hand against our family!"

"Of course milady!" Beruka briefly responded.

"We'll show that idiot!" Selena declared confidently

Xander was the most serious, wearing a a stern expression while instructing Peri and Maslow.

"Do not underestimate this man, he wields great power." he commented. "Go all out from the start!"

"Of course milord!" Laslow replied.

Xander turns to Peri.

"Peri, do not hold back your bloodlust."

"Yessir!" Peri responded approvingly.

All the siblings seem to be satisfied with their instructions as King Garon announces.

"Elise! Your retainers will go first!"

Elise cheers her retainers as they walk forward to meet the meditating Takayama. Takayama was strangely still closing his eyes even though the fight was about to start.

"What the hell is that idiot doing!?" Selena exclaimed.

"He's most probably meditating, very common practice among Hoshidans." Beruka stated.

But in reality, he was communicating.

* * *

Takayama stood with the dragon as they talked.

' _ **Takayama**_ _ **…**_ _ **I praise you for the discipline and skill you have harnessed to channel the Kamikaze. But you must be careful.**_ _ **'**_

" _Why so Saiku-ron?_ _"_

' _ **Mere mortals cannot handle the power I have blessed you with. If you call for my power too much, then your body will no longer handle the stress of such power and may burn from the power.**_ _ **'**_

" _There is no power that comes without a price. It matters not to me if I live or die. But with what is happening, death would be a preferable option._ _"_

 ** _'Just be wary, the pain you will experience will be like no other. You will be needing to use my power in this battle.'_**

" _I_ _'_ _m ready._ _"_

' _ **Then awaken.**_ _ **'**_

* * *

Takayama awakens as he stands up and points his spear at Effie and Arthur. His eyes glowed emerald as he gestured for Arthur and Effie to charge at up.

"For Elise!" Effie screamed.

"For justice!" Arthur shouted while running at Takayama.

Takayama walked towards his opponents as he spun his spear again, sending more wind rolling at Effie. Arthur barely blocks them while running while Effie ignores the incoming wind. However, when they make physical contact, Takayama first hits Effie with a stab from his spear. While Effie's armor absorbs the damage, that seemed to be Takayama's intention. He sends wind flying through Effie, knocking her back and also knocking down Arthur with her.

* * *

Elise frowned as her two retainers had lost against this man. But it was Leo's turn. Odin and Niles readied their weapons as Takayama got into stance. While charging at Takayama, Odin throws a dark spell at Takayama.

"Take this! **DARK FLAME!** "

Takayama however, uses his spear to **catch** the spell and redirect it to another direction. Odin gives support while Niles was taking him head on. Niles was surprised by Takayama's almost equal speed as they both fought. Odin throws another spell at Takayama, Takayama catches it and throws it at Niles, knocking him down. Odin couldn't react as Takayama sent a barrage of winds that knocked him off his feet.

"Tch. They lost." Leo cursed while watching.

* * *

Camilla smirked in confidence as it was the turn of her retainers to take on Takayama. Selena and Beruka charged in, with Beruka on her wyvern. This will be a much harder battle, but Takayama was ready. He didn't spin his lance, but waited for them to come closer to him. Beruka swoops in with her wyvern to try and stab him, he dodges sidewards, letting her fly past him, he takes advantage of this and attacks Selena.

Selena successfully holds her own as Takayama struggled to land a hit. Beruka immediately goes back in and attacks Takayama. Takayama was left with dodging and blocking the strikes of his opponents as he was beginning to be boxed in a corner, Takayama barely dodges a stab as it grazed his cheek. He then sends a strong wind that knocks Severa and Beruka back. He then charges up his spear, with the green flame growing stronger and stronger, until he finally plunges it into the ground, sending a shockwave with the ground beneath him cracking, but that was not all.

The cracks seemed to go a specific path, heading for Beruka and Selena. Before they could react, a strong cyclone bursts from the ground and knocks them both down as they were ravaged by the strong winds. Camilla briefly stares in shock, failing to process what happened. Takayama hits the ground with his spear in triumph, sending another shake into the ground.

* * *

Laslow was getting even more nervous, so far this guy had taken out the best warriors of Nohr, excluding the royal family themselves. Observing his power and skill, this guy was nearly on the level of Grima, the difference being the fact that Takayama can't become a dragon, but he still wields great power. Laslow knew only two people who were bestowed with such divine power, the Exalt and… the Templar, both god-slayers in their own right. Peri didn't wear the same expression of nervousness but rather a face of childish excitement. She points her sword forward as she galloped her horse.

"Yay! It's our turn! Let's go Laslow!"

Laslow follows Peri as they went forward to confront the farmer. Peri tries to slash down on Takayama but Takayama slides down and ducks under the close hit. He uses this momentum to try and hit Laslow. Laslow gracefully dodges the hit, like a dancer. Takayama was thoroughly impressed by this display, but he still had to deal with the crazy horse lady.

"Let me see the color of your blood! I wonder if it'll be green like your eyes!"

Takayama briefly ends his scuffle with Laslow and runs at Peri who was charging at him. Instead of stabbing her, he uses his sturdy spear as a vault, launching him high enough to **drop kick** Peri off her horse, shocking the spectators. The kick itself had put Peri down for the count, leaving Takayama to deal with Laslow. Laslow had no choice but to press forward since he had nothing to lose from fighting. Takayama sends in more wind projectiles to hit Laslow, but like a dancer once again, Laslow easily and gracefully dodges the wind projectiles while getting close enough to hit Takayama. But Takayama hits Laslow's face with the blunt end of his spear, dazing him. While dizzy, Laslow sees a foot flying to his face as he realised that Takayama was going to high-kick his face. Laslow drops from his injuries as Takayama stood tall over the defeated retainers.

* * *

There was green already leaking from Takayama's body as he starts breathing heavily from using too much of the **Kamikaze.** He was close to calling it quits when Xander draws his sword and points it at Takayama.

"My turn."

Takayama was still breathing heavily from the fight but he was still ready for more. He raised his spear at Xander while Corrin hissed at her brother.

"What are you doing!?"

"This man had singlehandedly defeated our retainers, it is only fair to give him the best fight for last."

Xander looked at King Garon, who gave the signal of approval for the battle. Xander and Takayama got into stance as they circled each other. Takayama grit his teeth in pain as he felt the power leak out from his wounds. Xander starts the battle with a ranged attack from Siegfried. Takayama uses his spear to catch and throw back the spells that Xander threw at him. Xander and Takayama were involved in a brief skirmish with both throwing spells at each other with their own weapons. That was until Xander shouts.

"Show me your best, Hoshidan!"

Takayama was angered by this name as he charges forward to fight with Xander.

" **DO NOT CALL ME THAT!** **"**

Xander was caught off-guard with the outburst as Takayama tries to stab him. Xander dodges and swipes at Takayama. Takayama leans his head to barely dodge the strike, he then tries to spin his spear to summon the wind, but Xander uses his sword to knock the spear off Takayama's hands.

"Not this time."

It seemed to be over for Takayama, that was until he drew a katana from his sheathe. Takayama then transfers his aura to the sword, making it glow green. He then points it at Xander.

"I'm still not done with you Nanban."

Xander and Takayama were back at it again. Takayama tries to do an overhead strike, but Xander blocks it and breaks his strike. Takayama kicked Xander back as they wrestled with their swords. Xander had the upper hand with his experience and superior skill with his sword as Takayama was on one knee in weakness. But Takayama wasn't ready to lose. He shouts out.

" **Kamikaze ga, watashi ni gnocchi o fukikomasu!** **"**

Takayama receives a huge boost of power as Xander was overpowered by the newfound strength. Takayama starts hitting Xander relentlessly as Xander couldn't hit back. With Xander temporarily stunned, Takayama charges an air pressure that summons a cyclone around Takayama's sword. Takayama then strikes Xander's underside, knocking him back and defeating him. Xander was knocked out by the gut strike.

Takayama immediately deactivates his Kamikaze and he was a horrifying sight. Every part where he leaked out green flame was replaced with scratches and wounds. In reality, he looked even worse than Xander, with mortal wounds covering his body As he stood, his stance began to falter as he coughed out blood.

"Damn it, I went too far…" he cursed before collapsing.

The siblings were shocked by this as they saw him fall, the siblings immediately rushed to Xander. They looked at the carnage to see the damage Takayama had caused to their retainers.

"No way… He beat Xander."

Other men came and carried Takayama as King Garon barked.

"Get him healed up! We may need him in the future!"

Corrin also follows the men carrying Takayama.

"Corrin! What are you doing!?"

"Takayama is my responsibility, father will kill me if I don't watch over him!" she said before bowing. "I'm really sorry!"

Corrin rushes off to follow Takayama being carried off.

* * *

A man in knightly armor stood out on a field while surveying the area.

"Not that exciting around here."

His thoughts were interrupted by a landing of a Griffon and its rider. The rider with the feminine voice calls out.

"Father! There is a village being attacked by monsters!" she announced.

"Risen?" the armoured man asked.

"No, even stronger!"

The man drew his sword as he whistled for his horse.

"Father! Will we go help?" the girl asked.

"Of course, what kind of Crusaders would we be then?" the man replied to his daughter, smirking under his helmet.

* * *

 **Here it is, the first chapter, I won** **'** **t be updating this until I finish the Plegian arc of my other FE story,** **'** **The Exiled Crusader** **'** **.**

 **Let me explain Takayama** **'** **s Kamikaze state.**

 **When he utters the words:**

" **Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu** **"** **, he will fully unlock the power of the wind.**

 **This allows him to harness the power of the wind while using his spear, Kaze Yari. But he cannot overuse this power, or else his body may burst from too much power.**

 **Also, Takayama is pretty OP, so I added a little condition for his literally god-given power. With this power, he is literally close to the level of other godly beings. The Kamikaze increases his power more than fifteen-fold.**

 **A normal Takayama could barely hold his own against Corrin and her retainers at the same time.**

 **A Kamikaze-boosted Takayama could defeat ten of Nohr** **'** **s greatest retainers and still have fight and take down Prince Xander.**

 **As for how many times he can use Kamikaze before his body finally gives out, depending on how much wind he actually summons, he would give out after fighting a group of twenty skilled men, and potentially can help him fight and possibly an army of common soldiers.**


	2. Remembering the Heartbroken

**Hey guys, here it is, 2nd chapter! I'm finally having my semestral break so I have way more time on my hands!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, and any of the songs quoted in this story. All characters and works shown here belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Corrin laid in her bed peacefully as the moonlight shone into her room. She hugged a teddy bear tightly while dreaming of nice things. But then, a figure rose above her, revealing Saiku-ron. He flew around her as he said.

' _ **You shall see the what moulded Takayama into the man that he is.'**_

Saiku-ron then flies into Corrin's head, vastly changing her dreams.

* * *

Corrin looked around in confusion, seeing as her consciousness had suddenly changed quickly. She sees a glowing serpentine figure as she gasps.

"You're the dragon that hangs with Takayama!"

' _ **Correct, my name is Saiku-ron, I am Takayama's companion spirit and also the guardian to the wind.'**_

Corrin was confused by Saiku-ron's relationship with Takayama.

"Why would you bother yourself with helping Takayama?"

' _ **Normally, the deities of Nippon are not permitted to meddle in mortal affairs. In the Land of Nippon, a god is not allowed to grant power to those he favors, but in unknown lands like these, gods can do whatever they wish. Takayama was a fascinating mortal, ever since that day…"**_

This catches Corrin's attention.

"What day? Did anything happen to Takayama?"

' _ **The day he first learned the meaning of a loss.'**_

This confused Corrin further, whose was clearly not processing what Saiku-ron had just stated.

' _ **I will show you.'**_

A wind blew, taking Corrin to a farm in the outskirts of a coastal city.

' _ **I will translate this to your native language, for you must listen carefully to what the people say.'**_

* * *

Corrin looked at the lone house in the field, which closely resembled that of the Hoshidan house. She heard screaming and other sorts of commotion as she sees a woman being dragged out by a pair of soldiers. She hears the woman scream as men dragged her away. A kid runs out of the house and screams.

"Mama!" he cried frantically while running after her.

"Katashi!" the woman screamed while struggling to free herself from the soldiers who were dragging her off.

Corrin recognised that name, Katashi. She realised that this was Takayama when he was a child.

The soldiers dragged the woman and threw her onto a horse and begin to ride off. She screams one last time.

"Katashi!"

The kid still runs after them.

"Mama! Come back! Please!"

Corrin was moved to tears as she watched the young boy still run after his mother.

"Mama! No!"

The boy suddenly trips and falls to the ground, he begins to cry and scream out.

"MAMA!"

He begins to loudly sob as the snow fell on him. This image pauses as Corrin took the time to process what she had seen. She took a closer look at Takayama, who was still a cute, young five year old. She could see his innocence slowly shatter at the reality of his loss.

"My gods… How could such a tragic thing happen to someone so young?"

' _ **Wait, there's more.'**_

The scene continues as Takayama weeps on the ground. He is approached by a tall, handsome man with a thick beard. His choice of clothing didn't seem to be Nohrian or Hoshidan. He wore a white robe, with a brown belt. He wore a purple sash over His shoulders as He pulled the child up. The figure spoke in a gentle voice.

"Child, why do you weep?"

Takayama struggled to answer as he kept sobbing and sniffing.

"Th-they, they, they… Took my mama! I can't find her!"

The child clutched his stomach in pain as he realised that his stomach was growling in hunger. The strange man noticed this and said.

"Follow me."

The man holds on to Takayama as they walk to a certain direction.

"Where are we going?" the boy innocently asked.

"To a place with food."

"What about my mama?"

"You will find her soon, but for now, we must worry about you."

They keep walking until they reach a temple, where the man knocks on the door and walks away. The child was confused by this and asked.

"Mister! Where are you going?"

"To look for other lost sheep."

This confused Corrin, was this strange man a shepherd?

"Sir! What is your name?"

The man turns back and smiles.

"You may call me Iesu."

Before Takayama could react, he hears the door open, revealing a bald man, a monk from the looks of him. The monk immediately sees how pitiful Takayama looked and brings him inside quickly.

* * *

The wind brings Corrin back to her normal consciousness as she contemplates what she had just witnessed.

"I don't believe it…"

' _ **It was right in front of you.. So it is up to you.'**_

"But to experience such unfairness and tragedy at a young age…"

' _ **Takayama became consumed by revenge and desire to destroy this who had taken away his mother.'**_

"I didn't think that he went through such hardship… It's so heartbreaking…"

' _ **Which is precisely why I am showing you this. The dead may be gone, but the heartbroken exist with no purpose. And with that, the heartbroken must be remembered. I suggest you pay Takayama a visit, he should still be in the infirmary.'**_

"I'll do just that."

* * *

Right on cue, Corrin wakes up from her bed, with her teddy bear in hand. She lightly taps across the castle as she tries not to wake up people who were still sleeping. She creeps across the hallway, stopping at the faintest sound. She nearly makes it to the infirmary but she jumps at the voice behind her.

"Older sister!" said a familiar voice.

Corrin slowly turns to see Elise in her night gown.

"Elise! What are you doing up so early?" Corrin asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I could ask you the same thing sister! I've been following you across the castle! Why are you sneaking around?" she innocently asked.

Corrin cursed herself for not even noticing her little sister.

"I didn't want anyone to see where I was going." Corrin vaguely answered.

"Going where?"

Corrin boxed herself into a corner this time. She then puts a hand on Elise's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must ABSOLUTELY tell no one."

Elise nods excitedly. Corrin felt secure in telling her.

"Okay, I was going to the infirmary."

"Ooooh…. To check on that Takayama guy?"

"Yes."

Elise nodded and seemed to think on her next words.

"Hey sis, are you in love with Takayama?"

"W-what!? Who told you that?" Corrin asked while blushing furiously.

"The soldiers around us keep talking about it, but Xander and Camilla threatened to gut them if they kept talking about it."

Corrin regains her composure and sternly tells Elise.

"Those are just rumors Elise, that's why Xander and Camilla didn't want anyone to talk about it."

"Ooooh…" Elise exclaimed in understanding. "I thought it was because Xander and Camilla didn't want you and Takayama to get together. If you're in love with Takayama, I'm okay with it!"

This makes Corrin turn red as she tells Elise.

"Look, just don't tell anyone! Run along now!"

Elise happily skips back to her quarters while Corrin sighs in exasperation.

"I swear… That girl…"

* * *

Corrin slowly creaks the door open, to see Takayama lying on his bed, with bandages covering his body. His bandages still seemed to wear the wounds he wore but he already seemed to be healed. Corrin grabs a chair and sits next to his bed, watching him sleep.

" _For a warrior that beat Xander, he sleeps like a baby…"_

Corrin giggled at the innocent look of Takayama while he slept. But Takayama suddenly stirs, his face wearing a different expression. He begins to mutter in his sleep.

"Mama…"

Corrin leans closer to listen to his words.

"Mama… Please…. Come back…"

A tear streams down Takayama as his frown deepens.

"Don't leave me… Mama… Please…"

Corrin felt her heart break at such a scene, Takayama was still dreaming about his missing mother, he clearly has not healed. She hears Takayama sob and weep. Takayama suddenly stops crying and returns to his normal sleep. Corm looks at her teddy bear and suddenly has an idea. She tucks the teddy bear in Takayama's arms as he sleeps. She then whispers.

"Keep him safe Mr. Pookie…."

Corrin then goes back to her seat, and rests her arm on the bedside table. She watches Takayama sleep as she begins to become drowsy herself. She falls asleep while in her present position.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the room as Corrin stirs and awakens.

" _I shouldn't have stayed here for too long…"_ she thought while yawning.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of stirring in the bed. Takayama was also going to wake up. Corrin felt herself panic as she thought.

" _Oh no! If he finds out that I've been here then he'll tell everyone else!"_

Corrin quickly jumps off her seat and quickly runs for the door. She gets out and slams the door shut. She makes a run for her room as she sped through the castle.

* * *

Takayama wakes up, confused at the sudden commotion that woke him up. He looks around to see no one in the room. However, he feels a strange and soft object in his arms. He holds it up to see a teddy bear with the name tag labelled **'Mr. Pookie'.**

" _What is this child's toy doing with me?"_

Takayama notices a certain musk on the teddy bear, he comes in closer to sniff it.

" _Wait… This smell is familiar… I think I know who owns this."_

* * *

Corrin nervously eats with the royal family as she tries to forget her little incident at the infirmary. She eats without talking with her siblings, but she does hear a little sound from beside her.

"Psst! Sis!"

Corrin glances to her side to see Elise smiling at her. Elise whispers.

"How was it last night?"

Corrin tries to ignore the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on sis! You can tell me!"

Elise winks at Corrin, but this action didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Corrin, Elise, what are you two whispering about over there?" Xander asked with a smile.

"Do tell us! You can't keep secrets from your older sister~"

Elise gulped at this as Corrin glared at her.

"Come on Elise. There's nothing to be afraid of." Xander reassured.

"Er… Corrin and I were talking about something REALLY private, so you probably don't want to know."

"Are you kidding? Now I'm even more interested!" Camilla commented.

Corrin gulps as she was ready to come clean.

"To tell the truth, we were actually talking abou—"

"CORRIN HAS A CRUSH!" Elise shouted.

There was a brief silence among them as they heard both Xander's and Camilla's utensils snap in two.

"What!?" Xander asked with clear rage in his voice. "Who could have possibly caught Corrin's eye!?"

Corrin glares at Elise. She then tries to speak up and correct them.

"Guys, that's not it—"

Camilla suddenly wears a frightening expression, silencing Corrin and Elise in fear.

"Name the brigand who would dare steal my dear Corrin."

Corrin then leans to Leo and whispers.

" _When was the last time they were so scary?"_

" _Maybe the time when I tore one of the eyes off your favorite teddy bear."_

* * *

 **Back in the room…**

"Why does this toy only have one eye?" Takayama wondered out loud while inspecting the toy.

* * *

Corrin sighed internally as she thought it futile to try and correct her elder siblings. She just dejectedly ate while Xander and Camilla began to rant endlessly. She just chewed her food as she looked at her siblings rant and converse loudly.

* * *

Takayama meditates in his bed, concentrating as he transfers his mind to another plane. He sees the emerald dragon fly around. He shouts out.

" _Saiku-ron may I talk to you?"_

The emerald dragon flies to him.

' _ **What do you need?'**_

" _We need to discuss our next course of action. They're planning on keeping me here."_

' _ **Be patient. We still need to observe the royal family further, we cannot act as of now.'**_

" _I'm tired of being in the custody of a naive princess."_

' _ **Watch your tongue. Her cause and belief is noble, it may be ambitious but it is noble nonetheless.'**_

" _My apologies."_

' _ **Now that we have covered that. You may need to speak with the Nohrians again, but luckily I have already broken down the language barrier for you.'**_

" _I plan on making little contact with them anyway."_

' _ **Easier said than done. That naive princess is also a very curious one.'**_

" _Ignore it and it'll go away."_

' _ **But you did agree to train her.'**_

" _I'll keep it strictly master-student."_

' _ **Well anyway, best of luck to you. Make sure to NOT be impolite'**_

Takayama couldn't admit it but he swore that he heard a hint of amusement and sarcasm in the dragon's voice.

" _Heh. So gods do have a sense of humour."_

* * *

Takayama lies in bed, but he hears the door knob turn to see a woman in strange clothes, the looked nothing like the clothes of the Nanban men or women that visited before. She delivers to him a modest tray of food, a bowl of noodles covered in sweet smelling sauce with some herbal tea. Takayama nods in gratitude and begins to eat. Thankfully, they had added in chopsticks for Takayama. He chows down on his food messily, slurping up the noodles, but leaving no dirt or stain. Once he finishes eating and drinking, he immediately fits in his clothes and puts on his jingasa. He finds his yari spear in the corner and grabs before going out. He holds on to the teddy bear a she walks to the training area, where all the guardsmen and retainers were training.

The soldiers looked at him with fear and uncertainty, simply staring at him in fear. Takayama didn't want anyone to bother him so he takes one step further.

" **Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu** **!** **"**

With this power he glows green, causing the spectators to back up. He swipes his spear, summoning a huge wall of wind that leaves a visible line that went across the room. He then points to his area.

"Mine."

He then points to their area.

"Yours."

The trainees complied out of fear and went about their usual business. Except for one man, who was still cautiously observing Takayama. It was Laslow, who was eyeing Takayama's movements. He was interupted by another Odin.

"My good friend Laslow! What seems to troubling you?"

"It's that Takayama guy! I just feel a bit intrigued by him."

"He beat you fairly in battle my friend, that is no reason for you to distrust him!"

"No not that. That power he wields, how he beat us so easily… It just brought up a bad memory."

"You mean him?" Odin asked, his face turning serious and solemn.

"Yes, seeing him swat us away like flies just reminded me how helpless we were when we fought Gri—"

"Sssh!" Odin interrupted. "Someone's coming this way!"

They immediately shut up to see Niles and Peri approach them.

"Oh. Keeping secrets are we?" Niles teased.

"What were you guys talking about? Tell me!" Peri demanded childishly.

Odin and Laslow glanced at each other and nodded. Laslow then speaks up.

"We were just talking about the new guy over there."

"You mean the guy who completely flattened us all?" Niles asked while sighing. "Why of all things would you be talking about him?"

"Yeah! He's a meanie, my tummy still hurts from that kick!" Peri said while massaging her side.

"He just reminded me of another foe that I had faced!" Odin declared proudly.

"Oooh! Tell us!" Peri said excitedly.

Before Odin could speak up, Niles puts a hand up.

"No, I'm not listening to one of your fantasies!"

"Oh come on, they're not ALL fantasies!" Odin protested.

Niles walks away while dismissing Odin.

"That's what you always say."

Odin chases after Niles, leaving Peri and Laslow alone. Peri seems awfully displeased by the sight of Takayama.

"Grrr! That jerk! I can't wait to chop him into bloody pieces."

Laslow sighs in exasperation.

"I don't think that's possible Peri."

"Why not? I've cut people before! What makes him different?"

"He's strong, crazy strong. I bet if you tried to hit him, your sword would break."

"What!? That's no fun! It's only fun when they break from my sword! Not the other way around!" Peri said while pouting. "Fine! I'll go chop something else up!"

Peri storms off, leaving Laslow to observe Takayama.

" _From his skill and power, he_ _'_ _s clearly no Hoshidan peasant, I doubt that he_ _'_ _s even Hoshidan_ _…_ _Could he possibly be from another world? Something like Chon_ _'_ _sin?_ _"_

Laslow immediately dismisses this.

" _Naah_ _…_ _It can_ _'_ _t be. His name does not have the structure as that of Chon_ _'_ _sin._ _"_

Laslow suddenly perks up in realisation.

" _Could he possibly be from Earth!? The world that Marcus had kept telling us?_ _"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the royal family, who were planning to train with their retainers, Laslow immediately gets off his seat and goes to greet them.

* * *

Takayama doesn't even spare a glance at the royal family and goes about his business. Xander and the others join their retainers in sparring while Corrin was alone. Takayama notices her approaching.

" _Maybe I can discourage her from training with me._ _"_

Takayama blocks her path saying.

"This is my spot."

Corrin pouts at this and replies.

"You agreed to spar with me!"

Takayama doesn't relent, still standing his ground. He receives glares from the other soldiers and even Camilla from afar. Looking at the determination in her eyes, he knew that she wasn't backing down. He sighs and says.

"Okay, you can enter."

Corrin happily walks across the line. Takayama immediately sits down on the floor, with Corrin sitting opposite to him. He concentrates and closes his eyes, confusing Corrin.

"Are we not sparring? Why are you meditating?"

"You fail to understand the importance of peace between mind and body. Meditation gives you more control over your body and allows you to be more perceptive in your fighting style."

"Oh…"

Corrin tries to imitate him, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate, much to Takayama's amusement. She notices the look on his face and immediately becomes flustered at his amusement.

"What!?"

"Nothing, let's start."

Takayama bows to Corrin while kneeling, with Corrin following his example. She then asks.

"Why are you bowing."

Takayama raises a hand and replies.

"I bow because I respect you and humble myself as you opponent. You are not required to bow."

Both stand up, with Takayama readying his spear and Corrin readying Ganglari. They circle within the small space of Takayama's training area. Corrin instigates the fight by slashing down, with Takayama blocking her attack. He pushes her back knocking her back. She tries to swipe at him at the side, Takayama blocks it with the shaft of his spear, he spins his spear and disarms her.

"Pathetic! Your form is sloppy, you had a better form back in the arena!"

Corrin sucks up the pain and tries to attack again.

Corrin tries to land a hit on Takayama, but each of his movements seemed to be deadly, as if each step he took was intended. She tries a stab, but Takayama knocks it off her hands. She admits defeat as she reaches for her fallen sword on the ground.

"Pitiful."

Takayama carefully places his spear aside and draws his katana.

"I am not very skilled with a sword, so this should be easier for you."

Corrin grits her teeth at the move made out of pity.

"Don't mock me!"

She swipes down on Takayama, putting him on the defensive. He manages to dodge a few but the barrage didn't end. Corrin then knocks the sword out of Takayama's hands. She points the sword to his neck before skipping in celebration.

"Yay! I finally beat him!"

Takayama simply smirks.

"Think again."

Corrin begins to see cuts in her armor, she sees a puncture hole on her body armor, with some cuts over her arms and gauntlets. Takayama laughed and said.

"I deliberately held back just to see the look of absolute defeat on your face."

Corrin was completely dejected, not only did she lose to Takayama, which wasn't a good start in her training, she lost to a Takayama who intentionally held back and gave himself a handicap. Takayama then kneels and bows, with Corrin rushing to do the same. Takayama then retreats to a small table and grabs a pot of tea, which had been handed to him by a nearby servant. He closes his eyes and meditates. Corrin walks around him and looks for anything weird or out of place. He then speaks up.

"Please stay a bit farther than that."

Corrin immediately sits across Takayama, much to his chagrin.

"Gods, you're like a puppy…"

Takayama breaks his state and begins to drink his tea. He gets uncomfortable with Corrin staring at him.

"If you have anything to say then say it."

"How are you so good at fighting?" Corrin asked.

"I was raised and trained by the Ikkō-ikki warrior monks, I was taught sōjutsu, or the art of wielding a spear."

"Oooh… How good were those monks?"

"They turned a farmer into a warrior, I would say they're good enough." Takayama replied.

Corrin then sits across him and drinks her tea. Takayama smells a strong scent coming from Corrin's brew. He then asks.

"Are you sure you want me to train you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm sure!"

"Because if you are, then here is my proposition."

Corrin immediately leans closer in interest.

"You were lucky to catch me training today, but for the following days, you won't be so lucky. I normally wake up before sunlight and train until breakfast. And from what I can tell, you have a problem with oversleeping."

Corrin looks away sheepishly.

"I will not bother myself in waking you up, you are in charge of your rest. If you cannot wake up early, then I cannot train with you."

"But—"

"My training, my rules."

Corrin sighs dejectedly and accepts defeat. Takayama glances at her strange armor. He's impressed by the presence of steel on her armor, but the armor also exposed her figure. Corrin misunderstands his staring, and recoils in embarrassment.

"What are you looking at!?"

"Your armor. I've never seen anything like it, so much iron."

Corrin immediately inspects her armor, to look at her body plate and her gauntlets.

"You do not have plate armor?"

"Oh! Heavens no! To even accumulate the resources to gain such strong armor! We simply did not have the resources to manufacture such armor."

"How did you protect yourselves?" she asked.

"We used small pieces of armor and linked them on a leather vest, we chose to be lightweight in our approach."

"But what if you fought heavily armored units like knights?"

"We have never encountered such a foe in Nippon. We heard stories about them from the Nanbans, kirishitan servants of God, in pursuit of honor and valour. We were awestruck by the prospect of such terrifying warriors."

Corrin nodded at this. This was certainly interesting for her, hearing about Takayama's homeland.

Takayama then observes her armor some more and notices a tidbit that bothered him, he looks at the other soldiers to confirm his findings. He just notices Camilla with an even more ridiculous armor choice.

"Why are you exposing your skin?"

Corrin looks at her legs, which seemed to lack the proper protection, but she seemed more flustered that Takayama was looking at her legs.

"Why are you looking there!?"

"Just giving some friendly advice, it seems counterproductive to expose yourself. And your armor is so tight-fitting, it's as if you want to show people your figure."

"Errr…"

"And why are your stockings short? They should be a bit longer than that, what you're wearing right now isn't… desirable in battle."

"Uhh…" Corrin said as she was dumbfounded at the barrage of criticism.

Takayama then leans forward.

"Well... On the bright side, at least you're not like purple-hair over there."

"You mean Camilla?"

"Yes, I couldn't even BEGIN to point out what's wrong with her choice of armor."

Corrin had to agree, her sister's choice of clothing was rather exposing.

"If I were an enemy archer, I'd aim right for the large area that she keeps so exposed."

Corrin gasped at his blunt honesty, Takayama only shrugs.

"I'm just saying the truth."

Corrin had to nod at this. They continue before Takayama stretches and stands up.

"I'm going back to the infirmary."

He walks away, but Corrin tries to stop him.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked while turning around.

"Can I call you Katashi?" she asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Your surname is a mouthful. And Katashi sounds much better!"

"No."

Corrin was shocked by his sudden rejection of her proposal.

"Why?"

"For us to be on a first-name basis, we would actually have to be friends."

"What!? Why is that a thing!?" Corrin pouted.

"It just is. I will simply refer to you as princess, and you will call me teacher."

Corrin felt a bit dejected, but she is interrupted by Takayama tossing something at her.

"I believe that toy belongs to you."

Takayama then walks away, leaving Corrin awestruck and slightly embarrassed. She then sees a small detail on the toy.

" _Mr. Pookie only had one eye, why does he have a new eye? I could have sworn that he only had one eye._ _"_

Corrin could only deduce one thing.

" _Did he fix it for me?_ _"_

This puts her in a good mood, with Corrin practically skipping across the arena on her way back to her room. She had passed by her siblings who were anxiously waiting for the results of her conversation with Takayama.

"So… What did you speak of?" Camilla asked.

"It's nothing!" Corrin replied cheerfully.

"I notice that you're in a good mood." Xander commented.

"Oh it's nothing."

Leo was the only one with sharp eyes to notice her toy.

"Wait, since when did you have your teddy bear fixed?" Leo asked.

Corrin then replied.

"Oh! Takayama fixed it for me! It was really nice of him!" Corrin replied before moving to leave.

Corrin quickly exits the training room to go back to her bedroom.

Xander and Leo seemed to think intensely.

"What do you think Leo?"

"I honestly cannot tell, that man is an enigma.

But Camilla quickly became frightening.

"For her to have such a positive view on him." Camilla quietly muttered. "He must be manipulating her."

"L-let's not get hasty here Camilla."

" **SO** **…** **THAT FOOL TAKAYAMA IS KEEPING CORRIN AT HIS LEASH? HE THINKS THAT HE CAN FOOL HER LIKE THAT?** **"**

"Sister… Calm down." Leo said slowly.

" **THEN I** **'** **LL SIMPLY HAVE TO KILL HIM, THEN CORRIN WILL BE FREE!** **"**

"Eeek! Sister don't!" Elise begged while hugging her to restrain her.

* * *

Takayama walks back to the infirmary where he sees butlers and maids were holding his things.

"What are you doing!?"

"We are transferring your belongings to your room. King Garon had ordered us to do so."

Takayama felt suspicious at this, but he went with it, following the servants to a fair sized room with a table and bed. He also had a cabinet, but the room seemed to be standard. Takayama inspects the room and finds a few interesting items. He finds a shamisen, a japanese guitar, in his closet. He finds a calligraphy set on his table, and he finds a tea set right next to his bed.

" _Okay, this is rather unnerving… They couldn't have done something like this unless they needed something from me."_

He gets onto the bed and closes his eyes.

" _I better consult Saiku-ron about this."_

* * *

Takayama finds Saiku-ron, who was flying nearby.

" _Saiku-ron, you saw that right?"_

' _ **Yes, it is suspicious indeed, however, there are much more pressing matters.'**_

" _Like what?"_

' _ **When you were under the influence of Divine Wind, did you suddenly become more beast-like?'**_

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

The dragon then summons a mirror for Takayama to observe his face.

' _ **Notice anything different?'**_

Takayama notices the change in eye color, his eyes becoming naturally emerald. He noticed some of his skin has turned into scaly skin. He also notices that his teeth were more canine.

" _What's happening to me!?"_

' _ **It's just as I feared, you're degenerating. That was another side-effect I had feared would happen.'**_

" _What do you mean?"_

' _ **This applies to any sort of power granted by deities. You see, there are three types of Divine Strength or "Kamitsuyo-sa".'**_

Takayama listened in interest.

' _ **There is type one, Divine Weapon, a god's power manifested in a weapon, no side-effects to the user. We then have type two, Divine Blessing, the god manifests his power by giving the user good luck and strength, but not to a point where he becomes superhuman, still no side-effects though.'**_

Takayama was fascinated by this sharing of divine knowledge.

' _ **That would bring us to the final type, Divine Vessel, where the god manifests his power by granting the user full-control over his god-given abilities. Unlike the other types, this one has almost devastating side-effect on that of the user."**_

Takayama felt even more interested by this shared knowledge.

" _ **One side-effect that I already stated is the Degeneration of the Body or "**_ _ **Karada no hensei**_ _ **", it is when your body cannot handle such godly power and will burst from its intensity."**_

" _ **But I didn't mention the Degeneration of the Mind or "**_ _ **Kokoro no hensei**_ _ **", whenever the person uses or wields his godly power, his mind becomes pressured into handling the intense power.'**_

" _But I thought using the power would kill you."_

' _ **That depends on which aspect of you is stronger. Since your body gave out first, that means you are strong in the mind. However the "Kokoro no hensei" is a slow but painful process of degeneration.'**_

" _It wouldn't matter if I died."_

' _ **Correction, you wish that you'd be dead. You do not die from Kokoro no hensei, instead you will become a beast, with a mind that has already gone down too far. As your mind degenerates, your body will slowly become the beast that your mind is turning into.'**_

" _So it's either I die from reckless use of your power or I degenerate into a mad beast?"_

The dragon nods at this.

" _I suddenly feel sick at the prospect of becoming an animal."_

' _ **Do not worry, there is a way to reverse it.'**_

" _How?"_

' _ **You must sing the Song of Seasons, a song that embraces the degeneration of winter and its rebirth to spring.'**_

" _Oh that? My mother sang that to me when I was young."_

' _ **No matter what happens don't stop singing.'**_

" _I got it."_

' _ **Then awaken and restore yourself.'**_

* * *

Takayama wakes up and grabs the shamisen from his closet. He begins plucking the strings while clearing his throat.

"Let's see if I can still remember those lyrics."

He begins to start playing while singing in a soft voice.

" _Mado kara mieru_

 _kagayaku ume ichirin_

 _ichirin hodo no_

 _sono atatakasa_ _."_

Takayama takes look to see that his dragon features are wearing off. He continues.

" _M_ _ado kara mieru_

 _mabushii me ni wa aoba_

 _yama hototogisu_

 _aa hatsugatsuo_ _."_

He takes another break, the beastly features did not disappear.

" _M_ _ado kara mieru_

 _sawayaka akikaze no_

 _yama o mawaru ya_

 _ano kane no koe_

 _Y_ _omei_

 _ikubaku ka aru_

 _koyoi hakanashi_

 _inochi mijikashi_ "

Takayama begins to see the beastly features on his skin suddenly becoming even more apparent, his hands becoming scaly and claw-like. He felt like stopping but Saiku-ron's words rang through his mind.

' _ **Don't stop singing'**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin was passing by the room, but stopped to hear beautiful music that seemed to calm her down. She listens in on the song, putting her ear against the door.

* * *

Takayama felt uncertainty as he saw his beastly features grow. But he had to go on.

" _M_ _ado kara mieru_

 _hieta yuki no ie ni_

 _nete iru to omou_

 _nete bakari nite_ _."_

Takayama becomes frighteningly scaly, he grew horns out of his head and his teeth grew sharper, but he still sang his final verse.

" _M_ _ado kara mieru_

 _tanoshi ichihatsu no_

 _ichirin shiroshi_

 _kono haru no kure_ _."_

A light begins to surround Takayama as he became human again, he felt himself being restored as his mind was now at peace. He sighed in relief.

"That was too close for comfort."

He then hears a sound on the door and tries to look outside for the source, but sees nothing. He shrugs and closes the door, showing a very flustered Corrin just sighing in relief that Takayama didn't see her, but then she wonders.

" _What form of song was that? I suddenly feel much more calm and clear minded."_

* * *

The knight and the griffon rider walked through the city, very lively yet peaceful. The knight notes on the similarity of this nation and another nation he had encountered before. He and his companion were being led by a supposed prince named Ryoma. He certainly looked like a prince, with his attire and weapon, there was no doubt that he was elite.

"I assume that you're taking us to the palace?"

"Yes, do not worry though, we will have your name cleared soon enough."

"You seem rather trusting." the griffon rider commented. "Why are you so confident in our innocence? Especially in such tense times?"

"Hahaha, that is a very good observation madam!" Ryoma laughed.

"Just call me Juliette."

"Yes madam Juliette, your attire certainly points towards you being from Nohr, but I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?" the knight asked.

"No Nohrian could have risked life and limb to save that village." the prince stated.

"That is awfully presumptuous of you." the griffon rider added.

"Do not think that you're in the clear yet, we still have to ask you on your origins and about the strange beast your companion here rides."

"You mean the griffon?"

"Yes, but do not fret, for the palace is close, we will settle all our business there."

The knight could only wonder on what this country had in store for him. Many citizens stopped to get a glance of the strange duo. Juliette was embarrassed by the attention, but it seemed that everyone was admiring her griffon, it looked like a Kinshi, but it had four legs and its beak was sharper. They were whispering among themselves.

" _Could it be the Nohrians?"_

" _No! No one could have gotten through the barrier!"_

" _Yeah, and the Nohrians don't have those kinds of beast, they prefer those ugly and scaly wyverns!"_

* * *

They finally reach the palace where they were getting stares from the different soldiers who looked at them with suspicion, due to the look of their attire. They stopped at a nearby stable.

"You can leave your mounts here for now."

They make their way to the throne room, where two guards stopped them.

"No stranger is allowed to pass beyond this point, especially Nohrians."

Juliette scoffed at this, but Ryoma defended them.

"These fine warriors are not Nohrian! They defended a Hoshidan village from Faceless, we are merely bringing them in for questioning."

The guards immediately got back into position.

"Of course sir!"

They open the huge doors of the throne room, where a black haired woman, somewhere in her forties, sitting on her throne. She wore a shrine girl-like get-up, with a white cloak surrounding her body. The knight looks to her side to see a grey haired man with a ridiculously long ponytail, a short-haired redhead with a naginata and a small, shy-looking red head who wore a shrine maiden outfit. There was also a blue-haired woman with an x-shaped scar on her face and another with a revealing attire. A blue-haired man sees the trio and shouts.

"Ryoma! What are you doing!? Bringing Nohrians into the throne room!"

"He clearly brought them in for torturing, oh I can't wait to hear their screams of pain!"

The knight stayed unflappable and slightly amused at the display, while Juliette was a bit uncomfortable.

The grey-haired man looked at them cautiously, but Ryoma stepped in just in time.

"Quiet down! These are NOT Nohrians! They have my trust!"

"But Ryoma—"

"Yukimura, Reina, please calm down and let him speak." the woman on throne commanded.

Yukimura and Reina stood at the sidelines as Ryoma spoke up.

"Mother! I have found these two in one of our villages near the border!"

"What were they doing?"

"Obviously stirring up trouble…" someone had muttered.

A glare from Ryoma silenced the random guard.

"They saved the village from attacking Faceless, had they not arrived, the village would be in ashes."

The woman was impressed by this, with a smile on her face as she glanced over to the knight and rider.

"Would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

"I am Marek*, leader of the Templar Order, and this is my daughter, Juliette."

 **(Fun Fact: Marek is the Czech-Slovakian form of Mark, which was an English form of Marcus, do you get what I'm trying to say?)**

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mikoto, queen of Hoshido." she introduced. "From what I have heard, you had risked your lives to save the lives of our people?"

"That is correct, we had given time for the villagers to evacuate while the both of us held off the enemy."

"How did you make it out alive?"

"We were actually doing fine on our own." Juliette chimed in. "But then your son here had arrived and finished it."

"You speak as if you didn't want his help."

Juliette tries to speak up, but the knight interrupts her.

"Do forgive my daughter, she is a bit… prideful. Still hasn't learned how to swallow her pride."

"Except to my father and God himself." the girl added in.

"Yes, thank you Juliette."

Mikoto nodded at this and smiled. She then looked at Ryoma.

"Do you trust these strangers?"

"They had risked their lives to save Hoshidan lives, they have my trust."

"Then that is good enough for m—"

"Wait! I do not trust these people!" the gray haired man shouted.

"Takumi! What is the meaning of this?" Ryoma asked, slightly outraged.

Takumi then approaches them and sizes up the two strangers.

"How do we know that these people are not Nohrian scum trying to earn out trust?"

Juliette had to control herself, but it was hard. Takumi then approaches the man in front of him.

"This one in particular looks to be the most menacing."

Juliette couldn't control herself anymore, she swipes her halberd with inhuman speed, shocking Takumi and Ryoma. The tip of the halberd barely pokes Takumi's neck.

"I can take a thousand insults from the likes of you." she growled. "But a single insult against my father and you're begging to be sliced."

Takumi was at a loss for words, while the others in the throne room were shocked by this bold move. Marek then grabs the girl by her arm and says.

"Excuse me while I lecture my daughter."

* * *

As soon as they got behind a pillar and out of hearing range, Marek bonks the girl on her head, with her clutching her head in pain.

"What in the nine circles of Hell were you thinking Julia!? Raising a weapon against royalty is not a good way to start a good and healthy relationship!"

"Sorry father, I just couldn't help myself that bastard got me whe—."

"When he insulted me, yes I know. Christ, even your future self had more discipline than you did."

"Hey! It's because I inherited more of mum's side!" the girl retorted.

The knight chuckles at this.

"You're not wrong, but as your form of punishment, you must sing for the royalty."

Juliette turns red at this.

"W-what!? I d-don't want to sing that song! You don't even have your lute with you!"

Marek brings out a lute from his back pouch.

"H-how?"

Marek smirked under his helmet.

"Anna's special secret!"

* * *

Juliette dejectedly walks out back to the royalty, who seemed to be chiding Takumi also.

"Don't get so cocky Takumi! You have insulted very important guests!"

"But Ryoma—"

"No buts! We are here to thank them for their assistance! Not insult them!"

The knight was amused by this display while Juliette stayed silent at this. Mikoto notices them and gestures the royal family to go back to their spots. Takumi and Ryoma then stand in front of them and bow.

"I apologise for Takumi's rude behaviour, I take responsibility."

"I am very sorry for my rash behaviour, I am ashamed."

Marek then pushes his daughter forward, who was bashful.

"My daughter is also sorry, and wishes to apologize to you in a form of a song."

Marek then tunes his lute as Juliette fidgeted in place, slightly nervous.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Swallow your pride Julia." the knight simply responded.

Marek then plays his lute in a tune that the Hoshidans were interest in hearing. As Marek strummed the strings, he also smacked his lute to provide percussion, surprising the Hoshidans at his talent in music. Juliette begins to sing softly.

" _On and on, on and on, on and on, we are one."_

 _The soft singing touches Mikoto as she begins to like the pleasant singing._

" _I know you fight for God. And you believe it's right_

 _To risk your home, your life_

 _To face the evil knight._

 _But in the darkest night, when our children are asleep_

 _I think of about the families of all our enemies."_

This strikes the royal family as the song she sings rings of truth. Marek begins to make his playing more audible.

" _Do you feel the same, believe in their own truth_

 _They must love their children as fiercely as we do_

 _We all share one thing, our hearts were given from above_

 _And the only thing worth fighting for in this world is love"_

Mikoto enjoys this song, as she taps her finger to the beat.

" _On and on through the years, the war continues on_

 _Why can't we see the truth? We are all one."_

Marek slowly fades his playing, and ending. The soldiers clap at the performance, touched by her song. Juliette becomes flustered at the attention, with her armor failing to hide her fidgeting and shy movements, which seemed to captivate the soldiers with her appealing figure. Marek comes in to the rescue.

"Are you satisfied with your apology?" he asked.

"More than satisfied! That performance was outstanding! Your beautiful daughter sings very well! She would go well with one of our own princesses, but sadly she isn't here right now."

"So will you let us go?" Juliette asked.

The queen pondered on this.

"I do have one more request for Marek. I would like to request that you please take off your helmet, I would personally like to see the face of the man I am trusting right now."

Marek chuckles and takes off his helmet, revealing a clean faced, young-looking man, which shocked everyone in the room.

"Wait… How old are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I am turning 44 years old, my daughter here is turning 20 years old."

"Y-you look like twenty!" Ryoma added.

"People do say I look much younger than my normal age."

"If I didn't know better, I'd mistake you for her brother…" Yukimura commented.

Marek chuckled at all their reactions and said.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

* * *

 **That's a finish for Chapter 2, geez, this one was pretty hard to churn out. But I would like to address a few things.**

 **I have made a poll on whether or not I should add Earth characters into this story, do check that out.**

 **SPOILER WARNING**

…

 **I WARNED YOU**

 **Is this story connected with the Exiled Crusader?**

 **\- Sadly yes, not just in subtle references but with the return of some characters. Technically one.**

 **\- No, there will be no spoilers in this story, the Marcus in this story is completely different in terms of personality and friendliness to the Marcus in the Exiled Crusader, twenty years of aging can change you a LOT.**

 **\- The Julia in this story is NOT the same Julia from the future. If you know how to math, then you will know that the Julia in this story is the child from the present timeline, rather than the future.**

 **\- Marcus will not be a HUGE character once Chapter 6 sets in, he will act as more of a sideline character. His daughter however, is open to pairings from both Nohr and Hoshido.**

 **Like Inigo, Owain and Severa. Marcus and Julia also have disguised names,**

 **Marcus is Marek**

 **Julia is Juliette**

 **Not that subtle huh?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and do leave a review! Thanks and see you in the next chapter**


	3. Extra: Roster for Main Characters

**Name** : Takayama

 **Class** : Ashigaru

 **Roster Description** : A suicidal man who claims to be from a land beyond Nohr and Hoshido. A calm, composed man who only gets angry when he absolutely snaps. He is accompanied by a strange deity who grants him the power of the Wind. Has the most infectious laughter in the army.

 **Short Description** : A mature young man who just can't wait to die.

 **Criticial** :

"Soukougekida!"

"Totsugeki!"

"Kamikaze!"

"Wind lend me strength."

"For Nihon!"

 **Intervention:**

"Don't ignore me!"

"Too slow."

"Try again."

"Try to block for once!"

 **Death** :

"Finally... My honor is restored..."

 **Retreat (Special Conversation)** :

"Finally... An honorable death..."

 _-Corrin intervenes-_

"Oh no you're not!"

"What the hell are you doing!? Stop dragging me back!"

"Oh no mister! You're not dying today."

 **Level Up** :

(0-1 stats up) "Is this a joke?"

(2-3 stats up) "I need more than this."

(4-5 stats up) "This progress is certainly divine."

(6+ stats up) "Looks like the gods are smiling on me!"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "Even the sky has its limits ."

 **Events**

(Item) "This world certainly has intersting items."

(Exp) "Saiku-ron has been working pretty hard lately, no wonder I feel amazing!"

(Weapon Exp) "Tilling the soil is no different from swinging a spear. Looks like all that farming paid off."

* * *

 **Name** : Marcus/Marek (Fates)

 **Class** : Master Templar

 **Roster Description** : A loving father who still looks young for his age. Mature and understandng, he aims to leave his legacy with his daughter, Julia. Has the highest tolerance to alcohol.

 **Help Description** : A happy-go-lucky father whose demeanor hides his true skill.

 **Criticial** :

"Feel the Inferno!"

"Steel shall meet flesh!"

"Take this!"

"Blood shall be spilled!"

"In the name of the Lord!"

 **Intervention:**

"Watch out!"

"Work on defense!"

"Be careful!"

"It's okay, I got you."

 **Death** :

"Damn it... Mikah, I'll be seeing you soon."

 **Retreat** :

"I cannot complain... There is honor in living to fight another day..."

 **Level Up** :

(0-1 stats up) "Your age is catching up to you..."

(2-3 stats up) "Pretty decent progress."

(4-5 stats up) "God is good..."

(6+ stats up) "The Lord has truly blessed this old man."

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "My age cannot allow me to go further"

 **Event:**

(Item) "Well this is an interesting find..."

(Exp) "Ah... The sun is shining and I feel like heaven!"

(Weapon Exp) "Sparring is always a good exercise, helps maintain your skills."

* * *

 **Name** : Julia/Juliette (Fates)

 **Class** : Griffon Rider

 **Roster Description** : Contrary to popular belief, this is not Future Julia. She is the present daughter of Marcus. While retaining the same personality of her future self, she is more tactless and headstrong when dealing with other people. The best at hiding her tears.

 **Short Description:** A beautiful warrior who is overprotective of her father.

 **Criticial** :

"Viva la France!"

"Deus vult!"

"Holy Spirit, I call thee!"

"In the name of God."

"For the Templars!"

 **Intervention:**

"Heehee!"

"Can't defend yourself?."

"Not yet!"

"Missed!"

 **Retreat (Classic):**

"Must run while I still can... Father still needs me."

 **Retreat (Casual)** :

"This battle is getting too hot! Sorry everyone but I must leave!"

 **Level Up** :

(0-1 stats up) "How did I even become a knight?"

(2-3 stats up) "Father would laugh at me right now."

(4-5 stats up) "The Holy Spirit has lended me its strength."

(6+ stats up) "With this progress, I'll become a Master Templar in no time!"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "Is this truly as far as I can go?"

 **Events**

(Item) "Hmm... What's this doing on the ground?."

(Exp) "The Lord has given me his blessing, I suddenly feel more powerful..."

(Weapon Exp) "Training with father is never a waste of time. I feel much more confident now'"

* * *

Name: ?

Class: Kyūdōka

Roster: A man who seeks redemption for killing his brother who was thought to be a traitor, but was in fact, a spy for the clan.

Short description: A man who seeks redemption by protecting his new Hoshidan allies.

 **Criticals** :

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

"Let the Dragon Consume you!"

"STRIKE!"

 **Death** :

"Forgive me brother, I have failed..."

 **Retreat** :

"I have yet to reclaim my honor, I must fallback for now"

 **Intervenes (with anyone and plus if you do revelation path)**

"You are not the first to try to kill my allies and you will not to be the last."

"I don't think so!"

"So predictable..."

 **Level up**

(0-1 stats up) " *sigh* Damn it, must work harder."

(2-3 stats up) "Not toi bad but not perfect."

(4-5 stats up) "I seem to be getting stronger..."

(6+ stats up) "I am honored with such progress!"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "It seems Zennyo was right, I have reached my limit."

 **Event** :

(items) "Is it a drink? ... I shouldn't have expected much"

(Exp) "Thank you Zennyo! I will not waste this gift."

(Weapon Exp) "All that hunting, scouting and tracking must have paid off."

* * *

 **I just wanted to post this since I couldn't churn out a chapter. I promise a chapter by next week!**

 **And also, please vote on the poll on my Author page. I would really appreciate your opinion!**

 **So basically, R &R and PLEASE vote on my poll.**


	4. Background Check

King Garon sat in his throne, furiously tapping his chair as he scratched his head to no end. He was clearly displeased with the recent turn of events. His sons felt the heavy atmosphere from their father's foul mood, the daughters were off doing their own thing. The king's servant, Iago approaches him.

"My king is there something that troubles you?"

The king angrily retorted, raising his fist, causing Iago to recoil in fear.

"No matter how much I try and forget it. I can't get over the damned fact that a powerful dragon of the Wind chooses to channel himself through a **mere peasant!** "

"Do you wish for me to summon the peasant my king?" Iago asked evilly. "I'll just gather the guards."

"No!" the king shouted angrily. "This is a very delicate situation and I cannot afford to waste it!"

Iago then retreats back into the shadows as the king thinks to himself.

" _I cannot let a man that powerful reach the Hoshidans, and I cannot waste this opportunity to bolster my ranks! If it weren't for that damned Wind Dragon, I would have wasted that commoner already!"_

The king then shouts.

"Mages! Summon this 'Saiku-ron'! I want to have a word with him."

' _ **That won't be necessary.'**_

King Garon sees the dragon phase through the wall. As he flew into the room, scaring the people as a huge gust nearly tore down the banners of the palace.

"How did you know what I was talking about?!" King Garon angrily asked. "Were you spying on us!?"

' _ **Spoken words traverse the wind before reaching one's ears. As a guardian of the Wind, I know what travels in my domain.'**_

"So I assume you know what I want?"

' _ **You wish to know why I chose the likes of Takayama to be my vessel?'**_

"What made him so exceptional?" Leo asked, butting in. "There were surely more interesting and skilled warriors in your homeland."

' _ **Takayama has an extremely illustrious military career, especially for someone his age. I even daresay that he even achieved more than you ever did when you were his age.'**_

Xander had a knee-jerk reaction at this.

"How dare you have the insolence to say such a preposterous thing!?"

King Garon raises a hand to silence Xander and then points finger at the dragon.

"You tread on dangerous territory here dragon."

' _ **I will show you what I mean.'**_

* * *

The castle around them suddenly changes, dragging the royal brothers to a land that looked like Hoshido, but it was less pretty, with the trees carrying a greenish-brown color rather than the pinkish shade that was common in Hoshido. Xander asked.

"Where are we?"

' _ **You are in the land of Nihon. One of Takayama's first great triumphs as a mere platoon leader.'**_

They all see a garrison of peasant soldiers walking through the field, with Takayama carrying a Norimono* with seven other soldiers helping him. This was certainly an interesting sight and there were many questions to be asked.

 ***(A/N: Norimono is basically a palanquin for Japanese nobles, a palanquin is basically a one passenger carriage that is carried by four or more men instead of being on wheels or pulled by horse.)**

"What is the background of this sight before us?" Leo asked. "I can only assume whoever is in that palanquin is a high-profile escort, but where's the general then?"

' _ **Very insightful observation indeed. Takayama may be a peasant but he is also an honorary monk in the Ikkō-ikki clan. He himself had chosen to be a peasant warrior, but his skill and mentality are that of a monk.'**_

"That does not make sense, why would he treat high-ranking positions so dismissively? Any Nohrian would kill to be in his position." Xander commented grimly.

' _ **All your questions will be answered when you see everything. However, in this scenario, Takayama was tasked by the monk leaders to escort the daughter of an allied clan lord to a nearby fortress together with his garrrison. Due to circumstances, the clan could only send an ashigaru garrison to protect the girl'**_

They see the small window of the Norimono open, with a beautiful girl peeking out, with jet black hair that was tied to a bun. They had to admit, even though she resembled the Hoshidans, she was very beautiful. She peeked out and asked Takayama.

"Takayama-san, when will we arrive to the fortress?"

Takayama could not look her in the eye, out of respect and also because he couldn't stop to listen.

"Forgive me Your Excellency, if we are to speed up, we shall reach Hongan-ji by late noon."

"Late noon!? But it's still midday!"

"Do not worry, we will not be stopping anytime soon Your Excellency."

The royal siblings watched with amazement, how Takayama could be extremely polite and well-mannered if he truly wished to show respect.

The girl was clearly bored with her ride as she rested her head on her hand and tapping the side of her ride. She then tells Takayama.

"I heard a lot about you from my father."

"I can only hope that my skills are sufficient to escort Her Excellency."

Before the girl replied, Takayama saw a blur moving in the forest, and he begins to hear the clatter of hooves. He then shouts.

"AMBUSH, WE MUST HURRY!"

Before the whole garrison could make speed to escape the ambush, a group of horsemen, the General's Bodyguard, ride out of the forest, planning to run down the retreating garrison. But Takayama saw this coming and shouted.

"Soldiers! Yari wall! Form a reinforced square around the daimyo's daughter! We cannot let these bandits get to her!"

The soldiers formed a thick square while sticking out their spears. The cavalry ran right into them and lost nearly half of their men. Leo admired Takayama's quick thinking.

"That was certainly an admirable tactic on him, well-played."

The cavalry immediately retreated, with Takayama gaining a glimpse of their clan symbols.

"It's the Otomo! We must end this battle quickly and let the Mōri clan know of this transgression!"

The noble girl cowered in her Norimono as Takayama scrambled to carry the carriage.

"We must run for the forest! We will lose them in the foliage!"

The peasants quickly got out of spear wall formation and rushed to carry the Norimono to the forest. They climb a nearby hill and try to go down to the forest, but they were flanked by an ambushing group of samurai and left to fight on the hilltop.

"Spear wall!"

The peasants formed another spear wall, helping the peasants protect themselves from the superior samurai. But even though many samurai died from the charge, it was time for a melee fight, one that the peasants were almost guaranteed to lose. To make things worse, the same cavalry from before had also joined the fight, assisting the samurai in the battle. Takayama drew his katana and rushed in to assist his comrades. Before he ran off, he pushes away the noble girl, screaming.

"Your Excellency! Rush to the foliage! I will get you once the battle is over!"

"But what about—"

"Do not worry! I will make sure that you reach Ishiyama-Honganji safely!"

Xander's opinion of Takayama raised considerably as Takayama had chosen to prioritize the noble lady's safety over his.

"He certainly is brave, it's rather admirable that he chose to fight."

' _ **That is not even the best part, just wait a bit longer.'**_

Takayama fought fiercely, downing each samurai he came in contact with. The cavalry was also greatly reduced, due to the spearmen still being able to kill the stragglers. The samurai's numbers were thinning, but so were the ashigaru. Takayama had downed the last samurai to see that the other warriors had broken off the battlefield, with only Takayama and the Otomo general. He saw that there was still the General's Bodyguard to fight. He picks up his yari spear and gets into defensive position.

"Is he crazy!? He should be prioritizing the princess!" Leo criticized, clearly dissatisfied with the choice. "If he were to die then no one would stop the bandits from kidnapping the noble!"

The cavalry made their charge, aiming to cut down Takayama. Takayama passes through them, dodging the horses. He successfully gets past them and stabs one of the running horsemen. Two horsemen left.

The general of the Otomo looked angry maybe due to the fact that a mere garrison of peasants had done that much damage to his men. He signals another charge to his only companion. The companion overtakes the general, getting himself killed by another stab by Takayama. But the general then runs in knocks Takayama far down the hill. Takayama falls into a nearby creek, where the coarse ground badly scratching him. His arm is impaled by a stick and his clones were torn. He suffered a lot of damage as he limped up the hill. The general was well on his way to kidnapping the girl, but he sees to his shock, Takayama on top of the hill, mocking him.

"You weak fool! You can't even kill a peasant what more if you fight a monk?"

In Leo's opinion, the general should ignore those taunts and continue with his mission. But pride made the general irrational in his decision. He turns his horse and runs up the hill. Takayama draws his katana and waits for the general to make his move.

"Using a sword against cavalry isn't a very good idea, but I have to admit, his perseverance and refusal to fail are very admiring." Xander commented.

Takayama and the general had a stare down, with the general suddenly going at top-speed with his sword out. Takayama follows and charges with his sword out as he shouts.

" **BANZAI!"**

This shocks Xander and Leo, hearing a familiar Hoshidan word, that chilled the Nohrian soldiers to their bones.

"He shouts the words of the desperate Hoshidans…"

"This is truly his last ditch attempt."

They watch as Takayama fearlessly limps, still suffering from that previous charge. The general sets down his katana, ready to slice Takayama's head. Takayama prepares to slash the general's side. It all happened in a flash, as Takayama and the general had already passed each other. Takayama's katana broke but the general was the one to fall. Leo and Xander were amazed at the fact that the battle was so down to the wire. They see Takayama limp to the tree line and shout.

"Your Excellency! The enemy is defeated! It is safe now!"

The noble girl slowly crawls out of her hiding place, clearly traumatized by the sudden attack. She trembles at the sight of Takayama's battered and bruised body. She shakily asked.

"W-where are the o-others?"

"They are no longer with us, we must hurry now if we wish to get home safely."

"B-but what about you? Don't you need to rest?"

"I can still walk, but my limping may slow you down though. Forgive me."

"We can rest if you want." the noble girl offered kindly.

"You're much too kind Your Excellency, but I must not let my injury jeopardize you further."

The girl was shocked by how humble Takayama was.

"Why are you so insistent on hurting yourself? I am offering you a chance to heal."

"I am very sorry Your Excellency, but your safety is my main priority. Now we must go through the forest, we'll reach the fortress by early noon if we hurry."

The girl no longer argued as she followed the limping Takayama into the forest.

Leo and Xander were certainly surprised by Takayama's past, a polite servant to nobility was what they were least expecting from him. But they were also impressed by his quick mind and sound tactics.

' _ **Leo, you are adept at strategy are you not? What do you have to say about his tactics?'**_

"He made all the right and possible moves. The spear wall was an effective defense against cavalry. And his general defensive approach helped preserve his garrison at the very end. Even with his crippling tactical disadvantage, he barely pulled through. His quick thinking also saved the day, being able to carry out those orders at the nick of time really turned the tables on the enemy. His means to guaranteeing the noble girl's safety were a bit unorthodox but the gamble was worth it in my eyes."

Saiku-ron's eyes showed a glint of satisfaction.

' _ **I will leave you to your judgement.'**_

* * *

Saiku-ron dematerializes as the two brothers return to reality. The brothers briefly looked around to make sure they were back in reality. They were in the throne room, with the king and his subjects anxiously waiting for details. Leo then turns to Xander and asks.

"What do you think brother?"

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I think this raises more questions than answers."

* * *

Corrin throws a punch, but Takayama parries the blow and hits her side. She staggers back as Takayama reprimanded her.

"Put more speed into that blow! I saw it coming from a mile away!"

Corrin grit her teeth as she tried to kick Takayama's leg to make him stagger. But Takayama dodges and hits her side.

"Speed! Work on your speed! You move like a tortoise!"

Corrin then tries a hook but Takayama ducks and foot sweeps her, causing her to fall over.

"Not bad, you lasted ten seconds longer."

Corrin panted as she struggled to get up. She asks Takayama.

"What's the point of unarmed combat? How is this supposed to help me becomes stronger?"

"Unarmed combat is something you can depend on when your weapon breaks. It also helps you know the very basics of fighting without worrying about your weapon."

Corrin makes an 'ooohh' sound at this.

"Okay, let's work on the rest of your training. I don't want that sorry show from last time." Takayama said while handing her Ganglari. "We'll be sparring with swords this timee."

Takayama draws his katana, and gets into stance. Corrin does the same and points her sword to Takayama points his sword to the ground, indicating Corrin to make the first move. Corrin lunges forward and tries to slash down. But Takayama dodges to the side and hits her gut, causing her to stagger. She tries a sidewards strike but Takayama backs up and hits her leg with a palm strike with his free hand, causing Corrin to suddenly collapse. Confused with her body's sudden limpness, she exclaims.

"What happened!?"

"Pressure points."

"What?"

"Pressure points, throughout the entire time I was training you, I was hitting specific parts of your body with controlled but precise strikes. If done correctly, the victim will suddenly feel disoriented and at worst, collapse like you did."

"But why!? What was the point of testing all those pressure points on me!?"

"I'm surprised you're still conscious."

"Wait, what?"

"Pressure points in combat usually only need one concentrated strike in a specific area." Takayama said while pointing to an area on his leg. "I hit you here to induce temporary paralysis on your legs. But in reality, it took more than one pressure point strikes to actually bring you down."

"Which means…?" Corrin asked, not getting the implications of Takayama's explanation.

"You're stronger than I thought, those blows should have at least knocked you unconscious. Your ki flow must be that powerful for you to be that strong. You truly have potential."

"So does that mean I have a chance of being much, much stronger?"

"More or less."

"Yay!" Corrin said while trying to move.

She then asks Takayama.

"Err, Takayama, how do you reverse the paralysis? I need to move."

"Don't worry, pressure points are also known to restore health and widen movement, I'll get you back in shape in no time."

Takayama approaches Corrin's limp body and begins to quickly strike many parts of her body, leaving audible cracks but no pain for Corrin. He then tells Corrin.

"The last pressure point may need some stretching, so may I please hold on to your leg?"

"Only if you have no ill intentions."

"Acknowledged."

Takayama grabs Corrin's for and raises her leg. He delivers a strike onto her calf, causing her to hiss in pain.

"You didn't tell me it was gonna hurt!"

"I got this, don't worry."

However, to both Takayama's and Corrin's surprise, Camilla and Elise walk in on them and immediately misinterpret what they see.

"What do you think you're doing?" Camilla asked in voice laced with venom.

"Sister wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Takayama ignores the commotion and strikes Corrin's thighs a bit more. Allowing her to finally stand up and move freely. Takayama then tells her.

"There we go, you should be able to move without any problem."

Ignoring Camilla's deadly glare, he walks out of the room. While walking out he looks back to Corrin.

"That's enough for today, I'm going to eat breakfast."

As soon as Takayama leaves the room, Camilla exclaims.

"Grrr… That man is insufferable, I don't know how you put up with him."

"Father says to keep him alive, so I only follow what he says."

Camilla sighs and walks out the room, saying.

"I'm going to bathe, Corrin do you want to join me?"

"N-no thanks sis!" Corrin stuttered while answering. "I'm no longer a child!"

"Suit yourself." Camilla answered while grinning, before leaving Elise and Corrin.

It was silent for awhile, before Elise asked Corrin.

"Older sister?"

"Yes Elise?"

How has Takayama been treating you?"

"Well… He's been a bit nicer than before."

"In what way?"

"He throws less insults than usual. And he actually helps me when I need help."

"Isn't he just being apathetic to you sis?"

Corrin sighed at this.

"It's better than before at least."

Their conversation is interrupted by the growling stomachs of both girls. Corrin then asks Elise.

"You want to join me for breakfast? The food should be ready in the royal dining hall."

"Of course sisi!" Elise cheerily replied.

* * *

They walk to the mess hall, where the retainers ate their breakfasts as they socialized, save for a few ones hanging alone. Corrin spots Takayama eating by himself, she then tells Elise.

"You go on ahead, there's something I need to attend to."

Confused at this, Elise complies and goes on. Corrin goes on to sit across Takayama's table. He ignores her, but Corrin eyes his food, which was oddly small for a man of his age and needs.

His tray only had some sticks of radish and other assorted vegetables, he only had a cup of tea to accompany his meal. And the only source of protein were the two raw slabs of fish on his small cup of rice. His choice of meal was interesting, but it seemed lacking, given a man of his size and age.

"Why is your meal full of raw food?"

"That's what we usually eat back home, us peasants can't afford expensive stuff like meat."

"Speaking of your homeland, what sets it apart from Hoshido? Your mannerisms and names are still rather similar to that of Hoshido."

Corrin noticed Takayama grimace at the sound of the enemy country, but Takayama quickly recovers, saying.

"From what I have heard of Hoshido, they possess flying horses and giant birds, am I correct?"

Corrin nodded.

"Well, where come from, there are no such creatures being used."

Corrin's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Whoah, really? Your world doesn't have pegasi and Kinshi?"

"We also do not possess magic or whatever godly power your people wield."

Corrin was further interested as Takayama talked further, she asks.

"What is your homeland like?"

Takayama kept a straight face while giving his answer.

"Nothing but war."

Corrin was certainly surprised by Takayama's apathy.

"Why? Was your country at with another nation?" she asked, clearly interested.

"No, my homeland is a not whole nation, but rather, a collection of independent clans that often clash and try to consolidate power."

"Your country is in a civil war?"

"That is a rather crude way of saying it, but close."

Corrin still had many more questions, including the one she had intended to ask a long time ago. The reason why she wanted Takayama alive in the first place.

"Why are you so bent on getting yourself killed? And why haven't you killed yourself if you truly wanted yourself dead?"

Takayama then replies.

"You misunderstand me princess, when we had first fought, I was still wracked with grief and I couldn't think straight." Takayama said, hoping the lie would throw the annoyingly curious girl of his case.

Corrin doubted what he said, but just saved her comments for another date. She then leans forward and asks him another related question.

"Then why are you so quick to throw your life away?"

Takayama laughs while chewing on a radish stick.

"I do not hold my life in high regard. I live to serve. The person that is meant to be thrown away when no longer useful. My only goal is to achieve victory, even if it costs me dearly."

Corrin was shocked by his cynical and pessimistic point of view.

"B-but don't you have any self-respect? That you live to fight another day? That your friends and family will miss you?"

"Ha! What friends and family!? I have none, I have always worked alone. I have no reason to go on, so might as well put my life on the line. I got nothing to lose."

Corrin thought about this. Takayama has no family? Was his mother the only family he had?

"Surely you made some friends in your battles, your brothers-in-arms surely protected you!"

"I have made many friends among the ranks of the military, but they come and go as quickly as the seasons. In those times, it's very easy to die. And if you don't die then you will have to live with losing your friends."

Corrin was shocked by Takayama's straight face as he said those horrifying things.

"How could you such things and still keep a straight face?" Corrin asked with an appalled tone.

"I have experienced grief to a point where I could no longer feel it anymore. I don't know if I got tired of crying or if I cried all my tears. Loss after loss, tragedy after tragedy, I was left with no resolve, with no reason to go on. Just hollowly living and awaiting my fate. I am broken, hollow and purposeless, I may laugh like you, I may cry like you, I may look like I have emotion, but in reality, my body is merely trying to replace the soul it lost a long time ago." Takayama said, dropping the bomb on Corrin.

Corrin was silent, but her look said it all. Takayama then asked.

"Does that answer satisfy you?"

Corrin silently nodded.

"Then please leave me be."

Corrin leaves the room, clearly upset as she had tears in eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Jakob and Gunter. Jakob then goes to Takayama's table and growls.

"You have upset Lady Corrin."

"I merely gave her the answer she wanted, she just couldn't handle the truth." Takayama nonchalantly replied.

"What truth do you speak of?" Gunter asked.

"That I am broken."

* * *

Marek stirred in his futon as he smelled a delightful scent of cooking. He gives in to his temptation and puts on his tunic and trousers. He leaves his steel armor and instead wears a chainmail undershirt for safe measure. Walking to the kitchen, Marek finds his daughter, Juliette, in her casual nightgown and apron, cooking some sort of soup. Marek smells the soup and says.

"Smells good as always Juliette. What are you cooking?"

She turns and smiles while answering.

"It's a Hoshidan dish they call miso!" she cheerily answered.

"Isn't that also a dish from Chon'sin?" Marek asked.

"Yes, this place is eerily similar to Chon'sin, I think the only difference they have is their naming system."

Marek silently watched his daughter prepare the food.

"You can sit down father, I have already prepared us some ramen."

Marek was enthusiastic at the prospect of having his favorite Chon'sin dish. He heads to the table for the ramen. He sits down and comments on the room.

"It was rather generous of the queen to give us this large guest room."

"I'm not complaining, at least we won't be disturbed by those bastard guards."

"Now Juliette…" Marek said solemnly, calling her real name, causing her to flinch. "You know that they were just doing their jobs."

Juliette sighed while she cooked.

"I'll try to be nicer." she said, before turning to yell at him. "But you really have to stop calling me by my real name! We could be discovered!"

"It catches your attention, so I'm not complaining."

Juliette groaned at her father's carelessness, but resolves to just get the bowl of miso to the table. Both get ready to eat, as Juliette sets down the side dishes and sauce. Before Marek could grab his chopsticks, Juliette said.

"I made sure to add the soy sauce and pork in your ramen!"

Marek was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you Juliette! That was nice of you to remember that I liked my ramen like that!"

Before both could eat, they receive a knock on the door. Marek opens the door, to see a shy-looking young girl with red hair. She just bowed and softly said

"G-greetings, I am P-princess Sakura, but just call me Sakura…"

"Why are you here young one?"

"M-mother is inviting you to eat in the dining hall. I volunteered to fetch you from your rooms."

Marek smiled at the cute display, seeing the bashful girl. Juliette frowned at the prospect of her cooking being wasted. Marek didn't fail to notice this. He gently asks the young girl.

"Can we bring our food? We already have breakfast and we do not want to waste it."

"O-of course sir Marek! The s-servants will happily bring your food!"

Marek then tells Juliette.

"Pack the miso into a large bowl."

"Why father?"

"We're sharing your cooking with the royal family."

"But—"

"No buts, we're going to be grateful guests, whether you like it or not."

Juliette drops her head in apology and immediately packs up the food she prepared.

As soon as Juliette packed the bowl and tray, Marek and the two girls made their way to the dining hall. Marek then asks Sakura.

"Princess Sakura, how old are you?"

"I-I'm turning twelve Sir Marek."

"What role do you play as a princess?"

"I'm a healer… I'm not strong like my siblings, so I have to be useful somewhere else… I'm trying my best not to be a burden…"

Marek notices the crestfallen look on her face, it was clear that this girl felt useless with her healing role. They both stop as Marek wishes to give his encouragement. He then says.

"I might not be an expert on matters like this but I do know you're working hard. If you truly are trying your best then the effort should speak for itself. Now tell me, have you healed anyone?"

Sakura seemed surprised at this sudden question.

"Y-yes…. I healed many soldiers and villagers after those monster attacks."

"Tell me, were you successful?"

"S-sometimes they don't make it, but most of them live."

"Now think it like this, what if the man you saved had a family, a child. The fact that you saved his family from the pain and sorrow of losing their loved ones is truly something worth praise."

He crouches down and tells her.

"You don't win battles with a sword or spear or even your strength." he says, before pointing to her chest. "You win with this. And from your attitude, I can tell that you have the heart to help others, and that for me, is more than enough."

Sakura seemed bashful at the kind stranger giving her such encouraging words. The stranger then says.

"Come now, let's not keep your mother waiting."

* * *

 **In the dining room…**

Marek and Juliette walk to the dining hall, where Queen Mikoto and her children were eating. Marek opened the sliding door and surveyed the room. The dining hall itself had a very long, but low table, with a row of cushions acting as seats. The walls were filled with Eastern style paintings.

Queen Mikoto notices them and smiles.

"Ahh, Sir Marek and Madam Juliette! Please take a seat!"

Marek and Juliette

Marek and Juliette sat across the family, keeping some distance from the royal family. Marek brings in a large bowl, revealing a large bowl of miso that gave off a heavenly scent, causing Takumi to slightly drool at the smell.

"Here is a gift from your grateful guests! A bowl of miso soup!"

Mikoto smiled at this and replied.

"You are much too kind! Come, we will eat together."

The family takes a small bowl and adds the miso. Taking a small sip and Marek could see their eyes lighten up as they tasted it. Ryoma had practically finished his share. Hinoka and Sakura were very happy as they rushed to get second helping. Takumi tried his hardest to remain stoic and calm but he couldn't resist it and begins to savor the soup. Mikoto was the first to give her feedback.

"This miso is delicious! Who made it? He must be a very skilled chef!"

"You mean she." Marek replied, while gesturing to Juliette. "My daughter, Juliette made this."

They were genuinely surprised by Juliette, who became bashful at their stares. But Marek was quick to cut the attention.

"Never mind that, let us eat!"

They all ate, but the royal family couldn't help but notice Juliette have a problem with her chopsticks, while Marek had no problem eating with his chopsticks. Ryoma chuckled at the sight of Juliette getting irritated at the use of chopsticks, but he was more curious with Marek's skill and knowledge in using chopsticks, he clearly wasn't Nohrian if he could eat Hoshidan food with ease. Ryoma couldn't help but ask.

"Sir Marek, are you by any chance part Hoshidan?"

Marek stops eating to address him.

"Why do you ask? Is it because I am eating with chopsticks?"

"Er yes. You look Nohrian but your jet black hair and knowledge of Hoshidan customs and cuisine seem to indicate some Hoshidan ancestry."

"Sadly no. I am neither Hoshidan nor Nohrian, as I must explain, my daughter and I are from a nation that lies further beyond this land."

"Then why are you here, if your home is so far away?" Hinoka asked.

"You see, some of our friends had mysteriously disappeared some time ago, and an anonymous tip told me that they were here in this land."

Marek then realizes his mission.

"Er, Your Highness, have you heard of three people named Inigo, Severa and Owain?"

Mikoto shortly ponders on this and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Sir Marek, but I have never heard of such people. Are they friends of yours?"

"Do not fret Your Highness, I was just asking out of curiosity."

Marek then notices his daughter being strangely silent. He nudges her, saying.

"Hey. Say something! We must be good guests and entertain our hosts!"

"But you usually do the talking!"

"This is an opportunity for you to learn how to socialize Juliette!"

Juliette wasn't much of a talker, usually her father handled that stuff, but she knew she had to be more independent. Juliette decides to concede and faces the family with a smile, asking.

"Are you enjoying the soup?"

"Of course! You are a very talented chef!" Mikoto complemented.

Marek then joins in with a smirk.

"She's also good at cleaning and sewing. I often tease her to be 'Perfect Wife Material'."

Juliette immediately blushes and glares at her father.

"Father! Don't say such things!"

Marek laughs as Mikoto smiles at the display. Juliette pouts as Marek regains his composure and puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder, saying.

"It's just a harmless joke… No need to be so cold." he said, while trying to get her to speak.

Juliette wouldn't let up still being a bit sore at the statement

"Tell you what, let's spar later. I'll give you a few more pointers in fighting, just to make up for that little comment."

Juliette's eyes lighten up at this offer and she excitedly nods. Mikoto smiles at comments.

"You seem rather close with your daughter."

Marek turns to Mikoto.

"Of course Your Highness. She's my precious child, surely as a parent you'd say the same."

"Of course, but you seem really dedicated to her."

Marek laughed at this.

"You don't even know what I have given up for her sake."

"I'm sure that will be quite an interesting story to tell." Mikoto commented.

Marek chuckles at this, before he continues eating. He gulps up his share of miso. Marek then reaches in to grab another bowl of miso, but finds to his shock that the bowl has been emptied. Juliette notices this and screams.

"WHO THE HELL FINISHED IT!? THAT WAS FOR MY FATHER!"

Marek just calmly walks to the door, while dragging Juliette, saying.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast Your Highness, but we must get going!"

Marek leaves the room while dragging Juliette, much to Mikoto's amusement. As soon as they leave the room, Ryoma comments.

"Well they are certainly an interesting bunch."

"They're not so bad…" Takumi muttered.

"You're just saying that because of the miso soup that girl made!"

"No! As if I would be that shallow! Maybe you're just jealous that she's better at cooking than you are."

"Now now children, we mustn't resort to comments about our honored guests."

"I feel jealous." said the shy voice of Sakura.

This shocked the rest of them at Sakura's unexpected statement.

"Why?"

"I talked to Sir Marek and he was really nice to me… The way he talks… It reminds me of father…"

The children's expressions darkened at the mention of their father. Ryoma was the first to break the ice, saying.

"But for now, let us treat our guests honorably. Besides, there are still more questions we have to ask them."

* * *

Marek still kept his normal attire on, while Juliette had changed to a comfortable tunic and trousers. Marek had brought his sword and shield, while Juliette brought her halberd. She wore a leather vest for safe measure as they entered the training area.

The training area was a vast courtyard, with enough space to train a whole platoon. Training dummies lay on one side, while arrow targets seemed to lay at the other. This also seemed to be a great place for flying units as Marek saw a pegasus soar around the castle.

Marek and Juliette immediately began to spar, with Juliette swinging her halberd and Marek and Marek easily dodging her strikes as he drew closer.

"Remember! When wielding a pole arm, always keep your foes at a distance! The closer they get, the bigger trouble you are in!"

Juliette nods as she tries to hit Marek with her halberd. Marek parries every blow as he drew closer to Juliette. As he reached arm's length, Juliette tries to punch him, but Marek ducks and shoves her to the ground. Juliette quickly gets up and dusts herself. She sighed in disappointment.

"That's a loss."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

From afar, the retainers watched them with caution.

"I don't trust them." the masked one commented.

"That's what you say about all of them Saizo." the dark-haired girl replied. "We shouldn't do anything to aggravate them, Lord Ryoma himself declared them to be honored guests."

They stop their conversation briefly as Marek said.

"Okay, now we work on hand-to-hand combat."

Marek then drops his sword and raises his hands in fighting stance. Juliette does the same and the following fight amazes the spectators. Juliette throws the first punch only for Marek to quickly duck and deliver a palm strike to her side. Juliette tries another assault, but Marek parries all her blows and strikes her again. Every time Juliette went on the offensive, Marek quickly turned it around. Using brief openings and weakness, he gets in many strikes. Frustrated, Juliette bends over in exhaustion and growls.

"No fair! You learned martial arts from Chon'sin!"

"Well yeah, but at least you're learning how to not rely on your weapon!"

"Grrrr…."

The masked man was genuinely surprised by Marek's hand-to-hand combat skills, whose style was similar to that of the ninja.

"How could this be!? A foreigner knowing the Hoshidan style of hand-to-hand combat?"

"That certainly was an eye-opener…" Kagero commented in shock.

While Marek and his daughter sparred some more, the rest of the retainers commented on the spectacle. While the monk and the archer girl didn't really seem to care, the spear warrior wore a scary face.

"That girl thinks she can steal Lord Takumi with a bowl of miso…"

"Well… She does make delicious miso and miso is Lord Takumi's favorite food." a samurai said as he walked up behind her. "I'm surprised that he's not begging her for another one. The smell of her cooking left really lightened up the place."

As the retainers conversed, the royal family enters the training area, immediately grouping up with their retainers. Marek ignores this and decides to continue with training. He tells Juliette.

"Call your griffin. We'll see how much you've improved in your mounted maneuvers and combat."

Juliette immediately whistles and calls.

"Leah! Come here girl!"

A screech called out as a huge figure came from the sky and landed, terrifying the trainees as they saw the creature right in front of them. It had an eagle's head and claws at the front, but a beasts end, with orange fur and black stripes. It had armor, wrapping its chest, with large cross in the middle. It screeched as it landed and immediately ran and tackled Marek to the ground.

"Oof!" Marek audibly expressed as he was crushed by the large griffin. It began to nudge him affectionately as he struggled to release himself.

"Oh no! It's attacking him!" a spectator screamed.

Marek actually seemed more annoyed than afraid. He tells Juliette.

"Can't you control your damned mount!?"

"Leah! Off!"

Leah got off and stood idly, waiting for Juliette's orders. The soldiers training took a moment to observe the beast. It looked like a bird, but had four legs, it was truly odd. The screech scared some of the nearby Kinshi, causing a bit of a commotion in the stables. Juliette mounts the beast and asks her father.

"What maneuvers do you wish to see?"

"I want you to practice evasive maneuvers, flips and turns."

"Okay you heard him girl, up!"

The griffin then gets off the ground with a screech, sending both far up the sky. Everyone looked in amazement as the duo flipped, turned and maneuvered through the air with ease. Juliette and her griffin were really in sync as they moved through the air. Juliette then goes up higher and higher and higher, until the spectators couldn't see her. She then reappears in the form of a dive bomb as she was flying her griffin straight to the ground. Everyone was shocked to see Juliette do something that looked so suicidal. As Juliette approached the ground she screams.

"Leah! Wings!"

The griffin quickly spreads its wings, immediately slowing their fall and preventing their demise. Everyone looked amazed to see Juliette emerge unharmed as she got off her mount. Marek smiled as he approached his daughter.

"Another one of your new maneuvers?"

"Yes father, I have been practicing with Leah for some time now."

Their conversation is interrupted by Princess Hinoka, who was amazed by the flying skill of Juliette.

"H-how did you learn to fly like that?"

"I've been practicing with my griffin since I was young. We complement each other very well." she said before petting the griffin. "Isn't that right Leah?"

"Wait… Can I get a closer look at your mount?"

Juliette is preoccupied with entertaining Hinoka and a few spectators, Marek watches as he distances himself quite a bit, with Ryoma coming up beside him.

"Your daughter is really skilled in a lot of things.

"Yes, she is quite the prodigy."

"She must be really proud of her skills."

Marek sighed at this.

"She may be skilled at a lot of things, but she has yet to outgrow me and develop her own values."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked, confused at the statement.

"She's too attached to me. She sets me as a standard, she refuses to marry or even socialize because of me. She's had the desire to become like me since she was six. I am holding her back. She could be much better at combat if she didn't try and imitate me."

"I mean her admiration of you must have some credibility." Ryoma said before putting his hand on his sheathe. "Why don't we test that?"

Marek backed off a bit, with Ryoma facing him as they stood across each other. Marcus in his confusion asks.

"You want to spar with me? Why?"

Ryoma drew Raijinto and got into stance, saying.

"Eyewitnesses have given me full details of your rescue. They claimed that **you** single-handedly took on a whole army of Faceless."

"Well, Juliette gave me support…"

"That may be true, but they also saw you swat away a giant Faceless like he was nothing but a fly. That you had took on a crowd of Faceless and reemerged unscathed. The supposed holding action you spoke of never happened, it was just a victory that my men and I interrupted."

"Urgh…" Was all that Marek could say.

"I can tell that under your cheerful, caring exterior lies a warrior of great skill, and simply wish to awaken it."

Marek said nothing as he drew his broadsword, but not his shield. He gets into stance.

"Okay then Prince Ryoma, let's go at it."

Everyone around them gathered as they saw the Crown prince of Hoshido take on the stranger. Juliette seemed particularly distressed about this duel. Ryoma's sword crackled with thunders both glared at each other. This truly will be a fight worth watching.

* * *

 **And that's it! Whoo! That chapter was hard to make, especially with all the homework I have! If you notice, I haven't revealed the fourth OC just yet, please wait a bit longer! Now for some questions:**

 **\- What is Ishiyama Hongan-ji? Where is it?**

 **\- The griffin riding scene was inspired by a certain animated movie, name the animated movie.**

 **\- Did Japanese noblewomen have retainers?**

 **\- Who do you think is a good pairing for Julia/Juliette?**

 **Replies:**

 **Pepsi max - Don't worry, you will know shortly**

 **Tzubei - Thanks :D**

 **king of gamelon - Here it is!**

 **Guest - Hope that micro-explanation will suffice for now.**

 **Yamcha4life - Noted :)**

 **If you like this story make sure to follow it for more chapters.**

 **And finally please visit my page and vote on my poll on 'The Exiled Crusader', if you haven't checked that out.**

 **Thanks everyone! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. A Decisive Duel Pt 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay but i finally finished this chapter. It's more of a continuation, a filler chapter if you will. It's pretty short so don't expect anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters and franchises in this story belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Marek and Ryoma stared at each other, with their swords out. Marek did not show any emotion on his face, neither confidence nor fear. He was completely unreadable and Ryoma felt intimidated by it.

"So, who's going first?"

Ryoma could not reply, so Marek sets down his sword.

"I'll let you go first."

Saizo looked a bit insulted, thinking that Marek was mocking Ryoma.

Ryoma takes this comment as a cue to strike, he lunges at Marek, hoping to jump down and secure a strong strike. However Marek blocks it with no problem. Marek then breaks the wrestle and kicks Ryoma back. Ryoma tries to slash from the side but Marek blocks it. Marek breaks the strike and briefly stuns Ryoma. Ryoma was worried that Marek would take the short opportunity to strike him, but Marek does nothing as Ryoma regains his footing. Ryoma grows confused at Marek's passiveness.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Isn't this a friendly spar?" Marek asked.

"Yes, but at least try to be serious."

"Sicut tu." Marek said in a strange language.

Ryoma sees Marek charge fast, as Ryoma barely dodges a swipe from the man. Ryoma tries to slash down on him, but Marek elbows his face, stunning him and forcing him to move back.

"Are we still sparring?" Marek asked.

Ryoma felt invigorated by such a blow, he wipes the blood of his chin. The crowd mutters as they look in shock at the stunned prince. He rushes in blindly, hoping for another fight. He jumps and strikes down on Marek. Marek then blocks the blade and kicks him in the stomach. Unaffected, Ryoma tries to strike an opening on Marek's neck. But Marek blocks it in time, but not with his sword, but with his right hand. With a great clang, the spectators look in shock to see Marcus catch the electric blade, with his metal bracers on. Marcus then pushes back the blade and switches his grip on his sword. He holds the blade of his sword with both hands and hits Ryoma's chest with the pommel. Ryoma gets the air knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He was too stunned to even get back up properly, before he saw Marek's extended hand. Ryoma grabs it and rises up, he shakes the dust off himself and laughs.

"You really had me there Sir Marek! You truly are an experienced fighter."

Before Marek could reply, Juliette rushed through the crowd and screamed.

"What was the point of this duel huh!?" she asked, seemingly enraged.

"Well you see—" Ryoma said before being completely cut off.

"No! It was completely pointless, if my father had wished it, you would have been dead already!"

The crowd gasped at such a rude comment, Saizo stood by Ryoma as he drew his knife.

"Shall I silence this wench?" Saizo asked, clearly irritated by the girl's tactlessness.

"You will do no such thing! Please Madam Juliette—"

"No! I will listen to another foolish sentence from your ugly—"

" **ENOUGH!"** a thunderous voice shouted.

Everyone silenced themselves when they heard the voice. The voice traced itself to Marek, who still hid his emotion well. Marek then says.

"We will be polite and considerate to our guests Juliette. No matter how foolish you think them to be. We are a standing model fairness and politeness, we will **not** talk down on royalty. "

Juliette's eyes became a bit shinier. She then asked.

"Do they know about it?"

"About what?"

" **That."**

"Don't play the pronoun game with me. What do they know about?" Marek asked with an irritated tone.

Marek noticed Juliette stare at his arm and realizes what she meant. While Marek doesn't really seem to be bothered by it, he knows what Julia truly fears. He unrolls his long sleeves revealing a long piece of metal where his arm used to be. Everyone looked in amazement at his metal arm. He moved around a bit, making a creaking noise with every move he made.

"I lost my arm in a battle long ago. The healers could not regenerate it and I was left without a limb. It was only through magic that I was able to replace my arm." Marek said while showing it off.

"" **An Anna Original** " like they always said." He added with a chuckle

Ryoma felt a bit guilty for asking a disabled man to fight him. He also felt amazed that this man had really seen so much battle. Hinoka was horrified to see what war had done to the poor man, even losing a precious limb and still going strong. Sakura was too scared to even spare a look at how flesh and metal both merged. Juliette however, seemed very unfazed.

"Well now they know." she said, before walking out the room.

Everyone was confused by Juliette's apathy at the situation, but Marek knew what was going on.

"Oh dear. I did it again." Marek said, before excusing himself. "Pardon me Your Excellency."

Marek followed Juliette out and heads to the direction where he last saw her. Marek sees the girl weeping in the garden as she stared at the koi in the pond. He approached her slowly, she was nearly startled by his sound but relaxed when she realized that it was only him. Marek sits beside her and then asks her.

"Julia, are you still afraid?"

Julia tries to compose herself to answer him.

"I'm not ready father, to take up your mantle and replace you." Julia said while sniffing. "Your shoes are too big to fill, I can't be as good as you, no matter how I try."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Marek asked, knowing his daughter, he had to dig a little deeper.

"Dammit father, do I need to spell it out for you!? I don't want to lose you! Not yet!" she screamed while embracing him. "I spent my whole life trying to be like you because I feared the day that you would be gone. But God knows I'm so pathetic, even why I know how to fight, I still feel so afraid without you. I feel so weak and helpless, I, I…"

Juliette breaks into more tears while hugging her father, crying on his shoulder. Marek frowned as he knew that even though she acts tough, she is still young and afraid. Marek strokes her hair as he soothingly said.

"There, there, there. It's okay, It'll be alright…"

As he tried to soothe her, Juliette asked.

"Father, do you remember what you promised me when I was born?"

"That I would never let anything happen to you." Marek confidently replied.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Can you promise to never let anything bad happen to you?"

Marek was taken aback by this question, knowing the circumstances of the question, keeping this promise was very unlikely. The wind blew against them gently as Marek contemplated his answer.

"I'll try Julia, I'll try."

* * *

 **Soon enough…**

Corrin couldn't sleep, the day will soon arrive when she had to face Takayama again in battle. And that day would be tomorrow. If she won, Takayama would be free to go and she would lead the campaign against Hoshido on her own terms. If she lost, Takayama would be enslaved and she would have to slave herself to her father's merciless orders. She had to win, but sadly, Takayama wouldn't cooperate. She has tried multiple times to convince him to purposely lose. With his lack of self-preservation, threat of slavery wasn't that much of an incentive.

But another thing kept bugging her, how hollow Takayama truly was. His lifeless eyes and robotic personality were a clue, except for his few attempts at emotion. His smile was clearly not his real smile, Corrin never saw happiness when Takayama smiled, she only saw forced emotion, a pathetic attempt to replicate human sentiment. And the main source of confusion is that Takayama acknowledged it. He never denied any thing about him that seemed inhuman. Corrin needed to know what made him tick.

Little did she know that he had other plans.

King Garon knew it was almost time for bed, he retreated to his quarters. As he approached his bedroom door, he was saluted by all the passing soldiers, but he paid them no heed. As he was finally going to retire for the night, he sees a figure in the dark and growls.

"Who's there!?"

"You know very well who it is."

Garon examined the dark figure closer and saw the distinctive triangular shape on its head. And realized who it is.

"Bah! It's you peasant! You better explain what you're doing here, or it's off with your head!"

Takayama revealed himself as he walked under the moonlit window.

"I'm here to make a proposition."

King Garon snarled at Takayama. What insolence this man had. To dare enter his room and make demands. He was king and he was going to make that clear

"What position are you in to make demands!? You're a peasant! A worthless pawn in the game!"

"Aren't we all pawns? Your servants, your soldiers, your children. All expendable enough to attain your personal gains. How am I any different?"

King Garon was even angrier, this lowly commoner had the nerve to say that. But the commoner was still correct and King Garon had nothing to say.

"I assure you, my proposition is going to be a beneficial one, especially for you."

"What can someone like you offer me?" King Garon asked in a suspicious and mocking tone.

"I am aware of tomorrow's duel with the princess. If she wins, I go free and she gets what she wants. And knowing the kind of person you are, I'm sure you don't want that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am very capable of losing tomorrow's duel on purpose, and in exchange for my victory, I want something from you."

"Bah! How am I supposed to believe you!? In case you forgot, **you** will be sold to slavery, and I know very well that is a very strong incentive to lose."

"That's why I want a revision to Corrin's losing terms. In exchange for me winning the battle, you get to keep Corrin under your thumb, and command her to your liking."

"But what's in it for you?"

"I want to join your campaign against Hoshido."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! What will stop from you from defecting to the Hoshidans once you cross the barrier, assuming you even cross the barrier!"

Takayama's eyes glowed green at this statement as wind blew into the room.

"I am very aware of the magical properties of that barrier. And that I need to kill the caster to break it down."

Takayama's fists glowed with a green flame.

"But such wizardry won't contain my rage against them. With the dragon by my side, the barrier will be useless against me."

King Garon was considering this very well, if he could send Takayama to kill that damned Mikoto. It would make an excellent back-up plan to his other plan. But he needed to be sure that Takayama won't defect.

"That still doesn't answer my question, _peasant_! What will stop you from defecting?"

Takayama conjures a flame and puts his hands together. The flame slowly turns into a plant in a pot and puts it on the table next to him.

"This plant will represent my life force. It contains eleven leaves, and each leaf will fall every day. Once the final leaf falls, the plant will wilt and I will perish."

"How will I know that this works?" King Garon asked, still suspicious.

Takayama plucks a leaf from the small plant and suddenly collapses to the floor, violently coughing. The king saw Takayama suffer from the pain, with a few wounds opening up in his body. He saw him cough out blood as he struggled to get up. Takayama regains his composure and wipes the blood off his face.

"Each time a leaf falls, my suffering will only worsen. If the barrier isn't broken in ten days, this plant will completely wilt. You are free to do whatever you wish to it. I die with my satiated vengeance and you achieve another step to war."

King Garon was inwardly satisfied at this. Takayama essentially gave up his life just for his unknown motives involving Hoshido. King Garon then tells Takayama.

"Corrin will be leaving the castle in two days with one of my own men accompanying her. You will be joining her on her mission to a Hoshidan border castle. You may do whatever you wish."

Takayama smiled as he left the room, satisfied at his shot for revenge. He walks out and struts in confidence. He hears Saiku-ron's voice saying.

' _ **This is a dangerous gamble Takayama, if that barrier isn't broken, you will die.'**_

" _I know, but I must satisfy my desire for revenge."_

' _ **You never told the king how you would survive.'**_

" _Trust me, that doesn't matter right now."_

* * *

 **That's a wrap! This chapter was a filler, so pretty short.**

 **Reviews:**

 **General soto - Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, because this story won't have much activity until March**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thanks! Your positive review really means a lot to me!**

 **Tzubei - Medieval English actually, still, with Marek speaking an almost alien language (Medieval English was NOTHING like Modern English) I decided to cut the language barrier. As for languages in general, I just made English the middle ground language, except for the Japanese, who have the assistance of their dragons.**

 **CyberIona - Thanks for the info!**

 **Yamcha4life - Sorry, I don't think they're possible right now. I already have a long list of warriors to consider adding.**

 **Announcement:**

 **This story will not be updated until the end February. I have a part-time job (creative writing on Fiverr) and I also have to get ready for prom, (I'm a junior). I will be continuing the Exiled Crusader, so don't worry. I'm really sorry, but this story was never my main priority.**

 **If you want to visit my Fiverr account, just go search lawrencecaga in Fiverr, you'll find me there.**

 **Sneak Peek (Exiled Crusader):**

Marcus stabs the barbarian in the gut and kicks him away. Marcus looks around for many more foes as his fellow soldiers duel with bandits. He sees some soldiers at the top of the fort having trouble and decides to go help them. But he then saw more enemies going down the stairs, blocking his path. He screams.

"ARCHERS!" he commanded while pointing to the stairs.

He runs across the battlefield as arrows flew through the sky. All the bandits climbing down the stairs succumb to the arrow fire and Marcus gets a clear path to his trapped allies. He turns right at the hallway but then sees a large man with a large axe at the other side, running at him with full charge. Marcus does not stop and instead, draws his sword and charges in.

 **Oooh… I wonder what is happening to Marcus this time!**


	6. (Extra)

**Recalling**

Juliette slept peacefully in her bed, she began to dream of many things in her previous life.

* * *

 _A young girl starts running around with a toy sword. She happily chirps while swinging the sword as she ran after Marcus._

 _"I am a great hero and I am going to defeat you!"_

 _Marcus laughs as he runs and pretends to fall. The girl begins to chop at him with her sword while he blocked the strikes with his hands._

 _"Oh no... I've been defeated by the great Julia! Please spare me!"_

 _The girl happily jumps up and down on him._

 _"Come on daddy! Let's play another game!"_

 _The dad then looked serious for a moment, he goes on one knee and puts his hands on his daughter's shoulders._

 _"You want to play another game?" he asked in a very serious tone._

 _"Y-Yes?" Julia asked, intimidate by her father's seriousness._

 _"Then how about..." the father paused before carrying his daughter and putting her on his shoulders. "PEGASUS KNIGHT!"_

 _"Heeheehee! Wheeee!" Julia cheered while Marcus ran around._

 _"Marcus? Could you come here please?" a woman's voice called._

 _"Okay!" Marcus replied. "Come on Julia, let's get back inside."_

 _"Okay!" Julia said before making a sound effect. "WHOOOOOSH!"_

 _They laughed together as they ran back inside the house._

* * *

 _Julia hated fixing her hair, but she had to do it. She felt the need to attract more boys and thought she needed a nicer hairstyle._

 _"Need help?" someone asked._

 _Julia rolled her eyes as she saw her father, Marcus, stand by the door._

 _"I'm good, father! Just trying to..." Julia said while trying to tie that last piece before it fell out of her hand. "GAH! Fixing hair is so frustrating!"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm still here!" Marcus comforted as he began to pick up the hairpiece._

 _Julia looked in amazement as she saw her father tie her long hair into braids. She herself was already having rouble, but her father does it with so much skill._

 _"How!?"_

 _"Don't you remember, Julia?" her father asked. "You always asked me to care for your hair when you were young! I've had a lot of practice."_

 _Julia seemed a bit sheepish about this, she does remember always asking her father to fix her hair for her, but she was young back then. She didn't expect her father to catch on so quickly._

 _"Father?"_

 _"Yes, my daughter?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Any time sweetheart."_

* * *

 _"Julia please, I..." Marcus pleaded._

 _"No! I don't want you to tell me what to do anymore! I'm tired of sitting on my lazy bum while those bandits just raid us!"_

 _"I know but please, this isn't the way to-"_

 _"Hmph! I'm done here! At least my friends have some actual spine!" she said while walking away._  
 _"I'm hunting those bandits down with my classmates! You can just stay here and rot like a coward, it's no wonder why you couldn't save mother."_

 _Julia knew that her father couldn't just make her stay and that he certainly didn't have the heart to force her. But what she didn't know that she was about to learn it the hard way._

* * *

 _Julia was scared, she didn't expect the bandits to be so masterful at capturing her and her companions. She prayed to God that help would come._

 _"My father would never come, he's too scared!" Julia thought with a grimace._

 _She tries to get loose of her bonds, but she and her friends then hear commotion. They see the bandits fall one-by-one as they saw an armored man cut them down like they were nothing. Her friends seemed ecstatic at the rescue._

 _"It's a knight!"_

 _"Oh, I wonder if he's single!"_

 _The boys were literally humbled by such a sight. A skillful swordsman rescuing them. The armored man then approaches Julia first._

 _"Thank you... Sir Knight, for saving us." Julia said humbly while bowing._

 _The knight just takes off his helmet, revealing Marcus under the armor. He immediately hugs her and says._

 _"Oh my god Julia, are you okay!? Did they do anything to you!?"_

 _Julia was too shocked to see that her savior was her father. He was the person she least expected to actually save her._

 _"Father, I..."_

 _"Not now sweetheart. Untie your friends, we'll talk about this at home."_

* * *

Julia woke up with a start, she looks at her sleeping father and then outside the window. She had tears in her eyes as she remembered the absolutely worst thing she said.

 _"It's no wonder why you couldn't save mother."_

Julia could only silently weep at her own mistakes.

* * *

 **The Jewish Mason**

Camilla and her retainers roamed the beautiful gardens of the Nohrian Castle. They admired the flowers and the beautiful fields of plants. Her siblings were not far off as they also wandered the garden.

"Ooh~ I wonder if Corrin will like this flower?" Camilla excitedly wondered.

Camilla kept walking until she noticed a man building a small section of wall. The man was very well-built for a common laborer, and had a dirty shave. He looked very handsome and Camilla simply could not believe that this man was a mere laborer. He was shirtless and only wore trousers. She then wondered.

"Who is that?"

"That is Reuben Mason milady." Beruka replied. "He is a new arrival at the castle as a carpenter."

"Well, father did want that garden wall finished."

They stood and watched the man do his work. It was already shocking that he was working alone. He had a special hole in the ground where he began to pour all the ingredients for his bricks. He carries a sack of wet soil and pours it into the hole.

"Mud." the man said.

The man then takes a sack of sand and pours it.

"Sand."

He then throws a bucket of water.

"Water."

He then grabs a load of hay and throws it in.

"Straw. FASTER!"

The shout had caught them off guard a bit, they didn't expect him to shout. They watch him repeat the process until he finally filled the hole. He built the wall very carefully, with his mixture, he was able to create a strong wall. He looks up and notices that Camilla and her retainers were looking at him. He immediately grovels and says.

"Miladies! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, we were just watching you work." Camilla explained. "Reuben Mason, was it?"

"Milady is misinformed, I am Reuben the Mason." The man said without looking up. "A mason is a stoneworker."

"Okay I'll call you Mason, it's much cuter anyway." Camilla said with a bit of suggestiveness. "You build very well for just one man."

"Thank you for your kind words."

"But doesn't it get tiring to do it alone?"

"It does not madam, for I come from a place where labor was much more intense because I was a slave. Where for even the slightest stagger, they would whip you endlessly. This work is much more friendly."

Camilla looked horrified to hear about such barbaric practices.

"And you are okay with the conditions the Nohrians provide you?"

"Oh yes! I finally have a roof over my head and good food to eat! This job is a heaven-sent blessing. And I don't want to lose it."

Camilla gave a look of pity before saying.

"Okay Mason, just tell me whatever you need. You are a valuable worker and we want you to be at your best, okay?"

"Yes madam!"

"Now go back to work."

Reuben wastes no time and begins building the wall with supreme efficiency and speed.

"Lady Camilla, may I ask why you treated him so well?" Selena asked.

"He is a laborer who had just experienced freedom, Selena. I only want to send my good wishes for a happy freedom. We all know how father treats his workers and I don't want that man's innocence to be broken just yet."

Takayama watched the stoneworker build the walls from upstairs.

"Pitiful."

* * *

 **Yes, I did say no updates until the end of February, but I meant no major chapters!**

 **Also, I'll acknowledge if you think Camilla is OOC.**


	7. A Decisive Duel Pt 2

**Here it is, finally!**

 **Azura and the other OC will appear in tomorrow's extra, don't worry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters and franchises depicted in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Takayama wakes up on command, as if he were a machine. He rises even before the sun does. He looks outside in the sky to see dark clouds and lightning. He retreats back into his room to prepare his breakfast.

"Ah, I forgot to get some more food from the pantry" Takayama cursed while looking at the pathetically few pieces of fish and radish. "This will do for now."

Takayama quickly eats his small breakfast and sets outside to train, bringing his yari and katana. While heading to the garden, he sees the same carpenter from last time. The carpenter was humming to himself as he started building that wall. Takayama realizes that the man vaguely resembled the mystery person named Iesu. Takayama had to know about him. All his life, he had wondered only two things, where was his mother? And who was that mystery man who brought him to the monastery.

Takayama ignored these thoughts for now as he meditated in the garden.

* * *

Corrin wakes up, very groggy as she looked outside to see that it was raining. Judging from the darkness outside, it was likely mid-morning. She shambles over to the mirror to groom herself a bit. She tries to open the door but she sees all her siblings right outside with some hot food and drinks.

"Good morning!" they all said in unison.

Corrin was surprised to see her siblings with fresh food as she let them in.

"What's the occasion?"

Camilla sets down the food on the table while Xander got the pillows ready as Elise practically bounced into the room.

"Oh nothing!" Camilla dismissed. "We just thought that it would be nice if we could spend the rainy day together as a family!"

Camilla then hands Corrin a cup of hot chocolate, which Corrin relished as she felt the warm liquid fill her stomach. Elise then hands a bowl to Corrin.

"Do you want some vegetable chowder sis?"

"Sure, can I just get something from the maids?"

"Of course, but come back soon!" Elise said cheerily.

* * *

Corrin walked through the corridors, slightly shivering from the cold of the outside storm.

"Brr… It's getting cold, I wonder if the hot water's ready for a bath!"

Corrin passes by the garden, to only see a man sitting in the mud. He was shirtless and clearly not planning to move from his spot. Corrin sees to her shock that the man is Takayama.

"Takayama! What are you doing out there!? You'll catch a cold!"

Takayama kept his eyes closed but replied.

"Leave me be! I am training!"

"What kind of training makes you get sick!?" Corrin questioned in shock and worry. "I thought training was meant to make you stronger!"

"See, that's where our similarities end, Princess." Takayama said. "You find no strength in suffering and only topple before any trauma."

"But why would you do this to yourself!?"

"I find strength in suffering. People who suffer find the greatest strength. The ability to endure and bear pain. The ability to still walk or move after something so painful."

"But… what happens to those who couldn't bear the pain?" Corrin asked.

"They die."

Corrin looked out worriedly at Takayama, who still hadn't moved from his spot. Takayama noticed this and said.

"The fine line between you and me is that, you have lived under a roof, I haven't. You were protected, I wasn't. You have family, I don't."

Corrin stayed silent at this.

"But is suffering really necessary?"

"In order for you to earn glory, you must go through pain. In order for survival, one must struggle. This adage has been a motto not only for us, but for all the civilizations before us. Suffering and struggle is what awakens your true strength."

Corrin looked at Takayama worriedly, Takayama was wet from head to toe, and he was looking a bit pale.

"See you in the arena." Takayama replied coldly. "Don't hold back."

* * *

Corrin walked back, silent. She opens her room, trying to hide her dejection. She switches back to a smile as she sat down and enjoyed her family company. But Xander noticed her wistfully stare out the window. He gritted his teeth as he muttered.

"Damn that bastard Takayama!"

* * *

Takayama looks to see the carpenter still working, despite the rain pattering down hard on both of them. He decides to approach him. He puts his hand on the tall man's shoulder, but the tall man suddenly punches Takayama, with Takayama holding a palm to catch the punch. The tall man realizes who he is facing and grovels.

"I apologize greatly milord! I did not intend to hurt you!"

"The pain is bearable." Takayama said while turning back to him. "I want to ask you something."

"If it is within my ability, then I will gladly answer."

"You are Reuben, am I correct?"

"Reuben the Mason to be exact."

"Do you happen to know a man named Iesu?"

"P-Pardon?" Reuben asked while leaning forward.

"Do you know a man named Iesu, I met him a long time ago and you vaguely resemble him."

"No… I cannot say that I have met a man with that name, though that name does sound similar to another name in my culture. Yeshua, meaning "To rescue"."

Takayama was a bit disappointed but he had a little clue of where his rescuer came from. He notices the height and build of his body, seeing a very fit man.

"Tell me Reuben, what land do you hail from?"

"I am from the Land of Egypt, I was born there as a slave and escaped the cruelty of my captors."

"Where is this "Egypt"?"

"A land far from here and yours to be sure, a desert theocracy with great structures that touched the very fabric of the heavens."

"It sounds glorious…" Takayama expressed as he never even heard such amazing words.

"It may be for you, but those structures well built from the blood, sweat and tears of my enslaved people." Reuben spat, clearly expressing resentment at the nation. "We may live in Egypt, but our true ancestry lies in another land. A land flowing with milk and honey as Elohim himself had told our ancestors."

' _ **TAKAYAMA, I SENSE A VERY POWERFUL AURA FROM THIS MAN.'**_ Saiku-ron warned in Takayama's head.

"Tell me, is this Elohim your god?"

"He is not my god, he is the ONE true god, the god that separated the sea and sky, the god that overpowered the very gods of Egypt."

Takayama was surprised to hear this from a mere carpenter, even Takayama wasn't that learned of his own religion, be it Shinto or Zen Buddhism.

"How do you know of these things?"

"Elohim had shown me visions of his power, the power to bring down the greatest kingdoms, the power to destroy any false gods. He has shown me the Plagues that he set upon those who dare hurt us, his people."

Reuben wasn't even subtle about it, but Takayama felt curious about that.

"I want to see this vision." Takayama said.

"Only the favored may see what Elohim has planned."

Takayama's eyes glowed green as he put his hand on Reuben's shoulder, sucking him into the mind of Reuben.

* * *

He stood in the sand as he saw the great structures that were built by the slaves. But he then saw the river from far away, slowly blood red. The nature of the structures were strange, pure stone statues with a strange style of artistry. The environment was too hot for Takayama's liking and he could only see stretches of sand and a river over the horizon. Saiku-ron flies around to inspect the environment.

' _ **WE SHOULDN'T HAVE ENTERED HERE, THERE IS AN UNSEEN POWER THAT LOOMS.'**_

" _I must see this for myself, could a singular deity really hold power over sea and sky?"_

Takayama saw the people in the land, shirtless, only wearing loincloth as they slaved away to the whips of their oppressors. He saw them carrying numerous items as they threw it into the pit.

 **Mud… Sand… Water… Straw, FASTER!**

Takayama saw them creating a sort of clay as the slaves endlessly worked.

 **Mud, and lift! Sand, and pull! Water, and raise up! Straw…**

Takayama saw one of the guards shout.

 **FASTER!**

The tune resounded in Takayama's head as he heard the songs of the persecuted and the abused.

 **Feel the sting of the whip on my shoulder. With the salt of my sweat, on my brow. Elohim, God up high, can you hear your people cry. This dark hour…**

Takayama saw the numerous slaves get whipped, abused as they tried to use their little remaining energy to complete their task.

 **Deliver us**

 **Hear our call, deliver us!**

 **Lord of all, remember us here in this burning sand!**

 **Deliver us! There's a land you promised us!**

 **Deliver us to the promised land!**

Takayama grew interested at this, but he then saw another horrifying scene as he suddenly saw a large, clean and blue river. He saw numerous infants being thrown as strange reptilian creatures ascended and devoured them, causing the river to run red with the blood of the youth. It ended with the cry of a thousand mothers, Takayama could hear the grief over the death of their firstborns. Takayama himself couldn't handle the carnage and covered his eyes.

But then, Takayama heard a repeating whisper, he uncovers his eyes to see himself back in the city.

 _Thus saith the lord… Thus saith the lord… Thus saith the lord… Thus saith the lord…_

Takayama heard the sounds of croaking as he saw in the distance, a horde of frogs hopped their way past him and into the great buildings.

 **SINCE YOU REFUSE TO FREE MY PEOPLE, ALL THROUGH THE LAND OF EGYPT**

Takayama and Saiku-ron flinched at the sound of the voice. It seemed loud, powerful and overwhelming, but it sounded only like a whisper.

 **I SEND A PESTILENCE A PLAGUE, INTO YOUR HOUSE, INTO YOUR BED**

Takayama sees many Egyptians screaming as they ran out of their houses.

 **INTO YOUR STREAMS, INTO YOUR STREETS, INTO YOUR DRINK, INTO YOUR BREAD**

Many food stalls became engulfed in a multitude of insects as everyone tried to remove the bugs from their bodies. The scene then changed to the fields, where it seemed barren and lifeless. Takayama saw the corpses of multiple crops and livestock.

 **UPON YOUR CATTLE, UPON YOUR SHEEP, UPON YOUR OXEN IN YOUR FIELDS**

Takayama then saw a bedroom with people being rudely awakened by insects in their bed.

 **INTO YOUR DREAMS INTO YOUR SLEEP, UNTIL YOU BREAK, UNTIL YOU YIELD**

Takayama saw a swam of flying insects attack the palace guard, leaving their king vulnerable to the onslaught of insects.

 **I SEND THE SWARM, I SEND THE HORDE, THUS SAYETH THE LORD**

Takayama saw it all. The death of their crops, the spread of diseases that terrorized the population. He saw fire rain down from the sky and destroy those structures that supposedly touched the heavens. The insects, the storms, the darkness, these came down endlessly. And Egypt looked soon to fall.

* * *

Takayama exits the mind of Reuben, with Reuben wearing a face of shock over what Takayama did.

"You weren't… supposed to see that!" Reuben shouted as he drew a strange, sickle-like sword, and slashed at Takayama.

Takayama quickly drew his katana and blocked the attack, wrestling with Reuben. Reuben's eyes suddenly glowed white as his voice became more haunting.

" **Hear my words you defiant man. You have crossed the boundary that Elohim himself demanded to be set. And for that, the long weapon that you wield will crumble into dust."**

Takayama watched helplessly as his yari spear withered away. Takayama struggled to keep up the wrestle. Takayama tried to summon the Divine Wind, but couldn't for some reason.

" **Your connection with the divine shall be severed, you will no longer be able to wield such power until you have redeemed yourself."**

Takayama felt his connection with Saiku-ron get weaker as he no longer felt the dragon's presence in him.

" **You will learn your place."** Reuben said before kneeing Takayama and smashing him down.

Takayama lied there, lifeless, with all his powers and abilities taken from him. Reuben calmly walks back to his wall and continued building it.

* * *

Takayama's world went black, but it is replaced with an extremely cold sensation. Takayama wakes up to see cold water splashed to his face. He looks around to see himself in a dark cellar, with a gate right in front of him. He wipes his face, still feeling the numbness of the cold water, which seemed to come from the ceiling. He frantically tries to find his jingasa. He notices an eye peek in through the slits and asks.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Nohrian arena, you didn't show up for the duel against Princess Corrin, so the king demanded for your presence. We found you unconscious in the palace gardens."

"And what of my weapons?"

"We only found that katana of yours, nothing else was there."

Takayama realized that his ordeal with Reuben wasn't a dream. He tries to summon the Divine Wind but to no avail.

"Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu!" he shouted, but the wind did not respond.

He tries again.

"Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu!"

And again.

"Kamikaze ga, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu!"

But no response.

Takayama felt devastated by his sudden loss of powers, he would have to try his hardest to win. He **needed** his revenge against the Hoshidans, and he needed to prove to himself that he could do it. He holds firmly onto his scabbard as he went towards the light of the tunnel.

"Just a warning, King Garon is in quite a bad mood right now, so he won't be generous."

Takayama walks out, to see a large crowd cheering his entry. He sees Garon on his throne, clearly displeased. Takayama notices smoke creep into the arena, he rips off a cloth from his sleeve and wears it as a mask. King Garon then declares.

"Ah! The warrior arrives late to his duel!"

Takayama was still not afraid.

"It does not matter! Bring me the princess, and we will settle it."

"Oh! You clearly have not heard the Nohrian tradition!" King Garon mocked with snark. "You see, when a dueler fails to honor his scheduled duel against another, he is obliged to face a number of warriors equal to twice the number of hours he was late."

Takayama froze at that.

"When was this duel supposed to take place?"

King Garon grinned wickedly as he then announced.

"You were supposed to be here **five** hours ago."

Takayama was perplexed by this, he was unconscious for nearly five hours. He saw Corrin sit in the stands as he realized that he wouldn't be fighting her just yet.

"Or, we can drop this duel and forget about everything…"

"No, I did not surrender. I will take your challenge. " Takayama said defiantly.

"Now here are the rules, you cannot use your Divine Magic and you cannot spare your opponents."

"Simple enough."

"Then let the preliminaries begin!"

Takayama saw a familiar soldier walk out, bearing the clan banner of the nation that he hated so.

" _Hoshido…"_ Takayama thought with gritted teeth.

Takayama draws his katana and points it at him

The soldier looked absolutely desperate and rabid.

"I don't care who I'm fighting anymore! I just want to get away from this gods-forsaken place.

The soldier drew his katana and ran at Takayama to duck under his swing and stab his stomach. The soldier fell to his knees, to only see for a brief moment, Takayama swinging his katana at his head.

The crowd gasped at this, Takayama beheaded his opponent. Some were shocked, some were angry that they lost the bet. But everyone was certainly not expecting something so brutal. Takayama wiped the blood of his sword as he got ready for his next opponents.

He sees a few Nohrian soldiers with swords walking out. He sees them gang up on him from all sides. He gets ready for an attack at any moment. One soldier charges ahead and Takayama has a plan.

Takayama first parries the first strike and steps behind his opponent and slashes his back. He then blocks a strike coming from another soldier. He then wraps his arm around his opponent's arm and spins to slice the stomach of another charging soldier. He then stabs the person behind him, before parrying another strike before forcing it down and trying a free strike.

"Whoa…" Corrin expressed while watching the fight, Takayama fought five Nohrian soldiers without even getting hit once.

"Are you worried dear Corrin?" Camilla asked. "Do not fret, it's not like that dreadful man will win. He's nothing without his magic, right Xander?

Camilla turned to Xander to only gain silence. He shakes his head.

"Wait, don't tell me…"

"I have seen what this man can do without his powers, he shouldn't be underestimated."

The royal family turns its attention back to Takayama, who was fighting against the swordsman. He blocks a strike and then another strike as he staggers from the force of the impact. He briefly kicks back his opponent to deal with two nosy bystanders whom had their necks slice by a single stroke of Takayama's sword. Takayama tries another slash, but his enemy ducks and tries another strike, with Takayama blocking it. Takayama tries another slash, but his opponent parries it and leaves Takayama's back open, with Takayama getting slashed in the back as he screamed in pain. Corrin gasped at this as she thought Takayama was finished. But Takayama carried on, parrying and striking against the swordsman before catching the man's blade and plunging his sword into his stomach.

Takayama kicks the body away and looks at his hand. It bled profusely since Takayama caught the blade with his bare hands. He wipes it on his uniform and sees his next opponent, a heavily armored swordsman. He gets into stance as he ran at him. Takayama tries a slash at the man, but realizes that the armor was too tough to fall against his attacks. The armored man laughed as he headbutted Takayama, causing him to stagger.

Corrin feared for Takayama's life. She felt it wrong that Takayama had to fight such a taxing battle for his own freedom. She didn't want to see him die trying to earn what was rightfully his.

Takayama then gets kneed in the stomach, causing the younger viewers like Elise to look away. Takayama tries another strike, but the armored man catches his arm, and **breaks it.** Takayama screamed in pain as he tried to get up, using his katana as support. Corrin couldn't hold back the horror in her face as she realized that Takayama was getting brutally pummeled.

Before Takayama could fully stand up, the armored man rams him, slamming Takayama against a wall. After Takayama was dazed by the slam, the armored man kneed his face. Corrin watched as Takayama bled on his face and his eyes began to roll back into his head. She watched with emerging tears in her eyes as she saw the armored man repeatedly punch Takayama's face, causing so much bleeding as the red puddle beneath Takayama only grew in size.

"STOP IT!" Corrin cried out loud.

The armored man picks up Takayama and bear hugs him until an audible crack can be heard. He then drops him. Takayama nearly lost all the life in is eyes, with one last cough of blood, he falls forward, face planted into his own pool of blood. The crowd cheered at Takayama's supposed death. But Corrin, she was holding herself back. This man had brutally murdered a man who had lost his family and friends, she felt the anger inside her grow as she felt more power rise.

But that rage is interrupted when the armored man suddenly falls to his knees. The crows look in shock to see a very bloody Takayama stabbing the armored man in the neck, causing him to bleed profusely as he fell to his knees. The crowd looks in absolute awe as Takayama hobbled over to the center. He looks at King Garon, who was very pleased with the show, but Takayama knew the king wanted one last fight. He points his sword at the faraway throne.

"My battle has yet to finish! I have defeated your soldiers! Now bring me your princess!"

Corrin was taken aback by this. Takayama was in no condition to fight yet here he stood, goading the king to make him fight her.

"No! I refuse!" Corrin screamed.

The crowd booed at her, before the king silenced them.

"So you forfeit?" the king asked.

"I can't find it in me to fight him!" Corrin retorted. "Look at him!"

Takayama began to quake, not from fear, but from weakness. He was already losing so much blood, he staggered as he tried to support himself with his sword. Corrin saw this and said.

"Healer! He needs a healer!"

The crowd booed once again, but were silenced by Prince Xander and Prince Leo.

"SILENCE! Unless any of you wish to get acquainted with our blades!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Iago added. "A healer will only arrive once the duel is over."

Corrin looked at Takayama, who was already coughing up so much blood, trying to even stay on his feet.

"Fine. But he gets a healer when we're done."

"Whatever you say." Iago replied snarkily.

Corrin drew Ganglari as she entered the arena, Elise tugged on her arm with pleading eyes.

"Be careful!"

Corrin gave her a reassuring smile as she jumped into the arena. She gets into stance as Takayama shakily returned to form. Takayama's eyes were full of focus and determination, Corrin felt a little intimidated.

" _He's getting weaker, why am I getting scared?"_

Takayama lunges at Corrin. Corrin sidesteps, a maneuver taught to her by Takayama, she slams down the butt of her sword on Takayama's back, causing him to fall over. Corrin breathed in relief, but she feels a bash behind as she staggered forward. She saw that Takayama was still standing, his posture was already displaying weakness as Takayama breathed heavily.

"What are you doing!? Stay down! You need a healer!"

"I don't think I see it that way Princess. You see, I cannot lose under any circumstance. I'm going to fight until the bitter end."

"You would rather die than lose!?"

"I would die to get my revenge on Hoshido, to avenge my clan and to finally get some closure."

Corrin's eyes widened, Hoshido had killed Takayama's clan and people, that's why he spoke of them with so much hatred. But she didn't understand, Takayama could have found another method to attack Hoshido, instead of this really elaborate plan that nearly cost him his life and had broken him.

"But why choose this way? Why couldn't you have chosen a way that couldn't have gotten you injured!?"

"This is a test for me."

"A test?" Corrin wondered.

"A test, to truly see if I am worthy of avenging my clan. If I am strong enough, then I will live, but if I am weak…"

"You'll die… You're willing to die just because you weren't strong?"

"Glad you caught on." Takayama said before shambling towards Corrin.

Takayama steps forward, with Corrin taking a step back in uncertainty.

"Please Takayama, for your sake! Just stay down!" Corrin begged before trying a threat. "I'll use the techniques you've taught me to make sure you stay down.

Takayama paused, he then cracked a smile, then laughed. Corrin felt confused at Takayama's laughing. The older siblings were thinking that Takayama was mocking her as they felt angry that Takayama was making Corrin feel so guilty.

"You think… that those measly techniques of mine… will stop me?"

"But is this how far you're willing to go? Until you die or until every bone in your body breaks?"

"I don't think you get it. I am not willing to die, I **will** die for my clan."

Takayama takes another step forward.

"I am willing to sweat blood for my clan."

Takayama then points his sword at Corrin.

"But you won't take me down."

Takayama lunges again at Corrin, who tries to slam him down with the butt of her sword, but Takayama knees her stomach, knocking Ganglari off her hands. Takayama then grabs Ganglari with his free hand and pushes Corrin to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as it looked like Takayama was about to finish off Corrin. The royal siblings were ready to save Corrin as they readied their weapons. Corrin closes her eyes and waits for her impending doom. But shockingly, Takayama plunges the two swords into her cape, effectively keeping her pinned. Corrin tried to get out of his lock, but Takayama's remaining strength kept her pinned.

Corrin saw Takayama's face, staring at her as he kept her pinned down. Blood dripped down from his head and landed on Corrin's armor. Takayama was breathing heavily, he seemed ready to give out any moment. Corrin saw Takayama's arms shaking, his strength beginning to leave him. Takayama's face did not show his normal calm, cold demeanor, it showed desperation, distress and even worry. Then it hit Corrin, Takayama needed this win more than she did, he had sacrificed every inch of his life just to win.

"And the winner of this duel is TAKAYAMA!"

The moment these words were spoken, Takayama collapses, his body falling on top of Corrin's. Corrin, feeling flustered, tries to get his body off her. She sees the healers come in, with King Garon barking.

"Bring him to the infirmary! This man is a valuable asset and anyone who touches him will answer to me!"

Corrin looked across the arena to see the multiple puddles of blood. Takayama had won but at what cost? He was severely beaten, close to death and had undergone so much pain. Corrin felt incredibly disturbed by what he said.

" _I am willing to sweat blood for my clan."_

Corrin had never seen such devotion in her life, it made her wonder.

" _Just how far down is he willing to go?"_

* * *

Takayama woke up to find himself restrained on his bed. He looks around the room, to see emptiness until he saw someone right in front of him. It was Elise, the younger sister of Corrin.

"What are you doing here?" Takayama asked.

"Sssssssh!" Elise hushed. "Don't let anyone know that I'm here! My brother's gonna get mad if he finds out!"

"So why are you here then?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Why are you so reckless? You always just charge without caring about death. That also seems to bother older sister."

"Because I am willing to die for my clan."

"Ohhhh, so you're like a retainer."

"Except my masters are dead." Takayama added grimly.

The atmosphere turned a bit colder as Takayama's aura made Elise shiver.

"I don't understand why people like you offer your lives." Elise commented. "I don't want Effie and Arthur to die, so I don't want them to offer their lives to me!"

"Naive child." Takayama said coldly. "Sometimes people have nothing better to give."

"Then why give at all?" Elise asked.

"Because I would be doing my masters a dishonor. Tell me, what would you do to return a favor if you have nothing to give?"

"I'd wait until I could pay them back!"

Elise's naivety made Takayama chuckle a bit, hearing such innocent words made him crack a smile.

"Whoah… I've never seen you smile!" Elise expressed as she pointed to Takayama's face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Takayama said, immediately changing expression.

"Heeey! No fair!" Elise pouted. "You hid it!"

"Hid what?" Takayama asked innocently.

"Your smile!"

"What smile?"

Elise turned red out of annoyance. Takayama's teasing sure was making her mad.

"Heh." Takayama said with a half-smirk.

"You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"No fair, you hid it again!"

Takayama went into full laughter as Elise looked ready to pop. Elise suddenly broke from her bad mood the moment Takayama went into full laughter. Elise smiled and then laughed together with Takayama, who grew confused at her sudden laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Heeheehee! I don't know! Your laughter is so infectious!" Elise replied cheerily. "I didn't think that someone as super serious as you could laugh!"

Takayama smiled at Elise, Elise was innocent and young, traits that Takayama once had before everything was taken from him. He could see a bit of his old self inside her. But his thought process is interrupted by a creak of a door, with Takayama spying Corrin through the door.

"Elise?" Corrin called out.

Elise immediately panicked and ran to Corrin and hugged her saying.

"Please! Don't tell on me! Brother Xander might get mad!"

"But what were you doing here Elise?" Corrin asked.

"I was just chatting with him, I swear! Nothing else!"

Takayama stayed silent as he watched the exchange between the two sisters, he looks out to see the moon at its height as he felt a bit drowsy.

* * *

Juliette was pouting as she stood by the doorway.

"Father! Do I have to?"

"No protests Juliette, you insulted Ryoma in front of his subjects, you apologize to him personally." Marek said sternly.

Juliette groaned as she dejectedly exited the guest room. She looked left and right as she looked for the crown prince. She sees a red-haired girl and sees Hinoka, training outside. She decides to approach her.

"Princess Hinoka?"

"Ah, Madam Juliette! What can I do for you?"

"Uhh, I just wanted to apologize for insulting your brother, I didn't mean any of the things I've said."

"Bah, it's fine! I think Ryoma is the one who should be apologizing, challenging a one-armed man like your father. He's usually not like this, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Actually, do you know where he is right now?"

"He should be having his relaxation time right now in his room."

Before Juliette left, Hinoka called out to her.

"Madam Juliette, I have a question?"

"Mmm?" Juliette expressed.

"You seem to have a hard time breathing, I can hear a bit of panting under your breath. Are you okay?"

" _She could hear that?"_ Juliette thought with much surprise. "I was just wearing a new breastplate, it seems a bit tighter than my old one."

"Why? Your breastplate seems rather fitting."

"But it doesn't have the extension of my old one. My old armor had a special bump for accommodating my chest size, this one is squeezing my chest a little too hard."

The atmosphere got a little colder.

"I see." Hinoka said blankly. "How large is the extension?"

"Well, I think it's about this…" Juliette said while making a fairly large curve around her chest. "Big."

Hinoka looked a little embarrassed from seeing Juliette make a large curve.

"Y-yes, and why did you stop wearing that chestplate?"

It was Juliette's turn to feel a bit flustered.

"S-someone recommended it to me."

With the awkward atmosphere, Juliette had to leave quickly. Juliette immediately started walking around the castle, looking for a room. She then asks a servant.

"Where is Prince Ryoma's room?"

"Oh, it is over there." the servant replied.

Juliette walked over and stood outside the door.

" _Okay… I just need to apologize…"_

"Prince Ryoma?"

Ryoma opens the sliding door, wearing his armor already.

"Ah, Madam Juliette, may I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for insulting you in front of your subjects." Juliette said while bowing. "It was rash of me to be so rude."

"I should be the one apologizing. I challenged your handicapped father into a duel and nearly hurt him."

An awkward silence loomed over the both of them.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Ryoma offered.

"I accept your offer." Juliette replied while coming inside.

Ryoma's room was fairly familiar to Julia, with the interior resembling the Chon'sin bedrooms back at home. She sits down across Ryoma's table as he brewed her some tea. Ryoma hands her a cup and both peacefully drink tea. Ryoma then said.

"You know, I know what it's like to idolize my father."

"Oh really now?" Juliette expressed curiously.

"When I was young, I heard of my father's exploits and I grew to admire him. I was so excited to be like him, to inherit the royal sword, Raijinto, a treasure of our country."

Juliette smiled at the pleasant little story, but she frowned a bit.

"Actually, I've only come to idolize him when I grew older. When I was young, I thought him to be a coward."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would you say such a thing about your father?"

"To be fair, he made no attempt of telling me of his exploits as a military leader. He wasn't a soldier when I was growing up, he was just a mere bartender in a small town south of our country, Ylisse."

"Oh?"

"Surprising, I know. He hasn't told me why he hid it from me. I honestly don't know how he endured all my insults of calling him a coward, a weakling, a passive mouse, even if he didn't deserve any of it."

"You idolize him because you want to make up for all those times you've wrongly insulted him?"

"Bingo." Juliette returned with a smile.

"You have a very interesting story milady, care to tell more?"

"Where do I start?"

* * *

Marek puts on his gambesson, then his chainmail, and then his plate armor. He tightens the straps and jumps up and down. He equips his bastard sword and shield, attaching them to his armor. He gets ready as he goes down to the training area and does his exercises. He swings his sword, practicing his speed and strength, hacking the training dummies until they were nothing but pieces of wood.

From afar, Kazahana and Subaki were watching. Hana seemed awfully distressed by how Marek was training there.

"I'm not sure what to make of this man, he beat Ryoma with such ease."

"Are you freaking kidding me!? You're treating his victory like it was something trivial! He **beat** Ryoma! The crown prince of Hoshido and wielder of Raijinto!"

"I know, but it's the fact that his techniques are so foreign to us, even the Nohrians don't fight like him."

"Yo! Marek!" a voice called out.

Marek turns to see the retainer of Takumi, Hinata approach him, panting from his sprint.

"Yes?"

"Spar with me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Fight me! You beat Ryoma, so I want to see how strong you are!"

"Uh, sure." Marek said while getting into stance.

Kazahana and Subaki just sighed inwardly, knowing full well who would be losing this fight.

* * *

A large, muscular man with a dirty shave walked through the streets of Hoshido, wielding a very large axe that had a hammer end. He wore a leather vest over his chainmail, which covered his tunic. He wore a helmet that had horns on it, making him look like a demon as he walked towards the palace. Even the patrols seemed to intimidated to apprehend him as he reached the palace gate. The palace guard shakily asked.

"S-state your business!"

"My name is Rurik Daalggard. I am looking for Sir Marek."

"W-we'll see if he is inside.

* * *

Marek blocks a strike from Hana and then kicks back Subaki. He ducks under a thrust by Oboro and then strikes at Hinata. Hinata blocks the attack, giving Hana an oppurtunity to strike him. Marek parries the blow and knees Hinata, bringing him down. Oboro then tries a swipe but Marek catches it with his metal arm and throws it away. Oboro then gets slammed down by Marek. He then kicks Oboro and then kicks Subaki's shins causing Subaki to stagger. Marek then decides to overpower Hana with his strong strikes with his sword. He then bashes his shield against Subaki, causing him to stagger again before Marek knees Subaki. Hana tries one last strike but she gets parried and Marek knocks her down.

"So, are we done sparring?" Marek asked, clearly exasperated.

The others nodded as they groaned while standing up. Hinata then declared.

"I will challenge you again soon! And then I will prove my skill as a swordsman to you!"

Marek decides to take a breather before a guard approached him.

"Sir Marek? There is a man named Rurik Daalgard, he says he's looking for you."

Sir Marek just smiled and replied.

"Let him in, he and I have some business together."

* * *

As Juliette and Ryoma talked, they seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

"Ah, so you are part of this Nascentian Legion as well?"

"Yes, but my main dream is to earn a seat in the Inquisition."

"What is that?" Ryoma asked.

"Well—" Juliette tried to explain before being cut off.

Juliette was interrupted by the sound of the door opening as a servant said.

"Prince Ryoma! Your presence is required in the throne room!"

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"We have a new guest, a companion of Sir Marek!"

After hearing this, Juliette immediately ran out.

"Milady! Why are you in such a hurry!" Ryoma asked while running to the throne room.

"If I'm correct, this visitor should be one of my friends!" Juliette added before sprinting towards the throne room.

* * *

Mikoto stood in front of her throne while the royal siblings stood by the side. They open the doors to welcome in Marek's guest. The large man wearing leather armor walked into the room. He looked very tall, in fact, he looked a foot taller than Marek himself. Marek stood by patiently as he walked next to the large, muscular man. Ryoma saw the man's clear strength and respected him for that. Hinoka was shocked to see someone so tall and built, while Takumi felt a little insecure about his body as he saw how well-built the man was. Meanwhile, Sakura was cowering behind Ryoma, frightened by the man's size. Juliette just stood in the background.

The large man bows before Mikoto, introducing himself humbly.

"My name is Rurik Daalgard and I am retainer to Sir Marek who is the Grandmaster of the Inquisition and the general of the Nascentian Legion." he said in a deep, manly voice.

"You didn't have to add the thing at the end..." Marek added with sweat dropping at the back of his head. "And you are not my retainer, you are my second-in-command. I do not have any retainers."

"Sir Rurik! What brings you here to Hoshido?" Mikoto asked kindly.

"I came to deliver Sir Marek a message that is important to Hoshido as well."

"Wait, has Aili already discovered information in Nohr?" Marek asked while bringing Rurik closer to hear.

"Yes sire, she has found much useful information working as a palace maid." Rurik added.

"How about Eira? Has she already scouted the forest?"

"She has, but nothing of interest yet."

Mikoto and the royal siblings were getting curious of what they were whispering.

"What is this news?" Mikoto asked with much curiosity. "If it is important to Hoshido, then I must hear it."

"The one that goes by the name of Corrin will be arriving at the border within a few days." Rurik said plainly.

The throne room grew quite. Mikoto and the royal siblings seemed shocked at this information.

"Y-you mean Kamui is…" Hinoka muttered.

"I'm sorry, who is Kamui?"

"Uh, never mind. It is a sensitive topic we'd rather not share." Ryoma quickly corrected.

"Ah okay, so with the news finally disclosed, I will formally dismiss Rurik."

"Thank you sire." Rurik bowed before heading to the exit.

Rurik walks to the exit, but not before being stopped by Juliette. He smiled as he said.

"Juliette! I didn't know you were here!"

"H-Hi…" Juliette greeted shyly while turning red.

"You seemed to have followed my advice!" Rurik said while scanning Juliette up and down. "How's the new breastplate?"

"Pretty tight, no thanks to your poor forging skills!" Juliette said while lashing out a bit.

"Ah, there's that sharp tongue!" Rurik said with a grin. "Still hasn't dulled since we first met!"

Juliette thought back to the time when she first met Rurik, about two years ago.

* * *

" _Greetings Madam Julia! My name is Rurik!" the large man extended his hand._

" _Why are you approaching me?" Julia asked coldly._

" _Er, it's just that you seemed so lonely and…"_

" _Oh, so you think that I'm a loner?" Julia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you that presumptuous?"_

" _No! No! No! I meant to say that you seemed a bit sad."_

" _What, is my normal face that sad?"_

" _No! No! No!" Rurik stopped again to correct before thinking. "You just sort of stood out."_

" _So I am weird?"_

" _No! I meant… Uh… Um… Excuse me!"_

 _Rurik suddenly runs off, seemingly in a hurry. Julia sighed, as her cold and tactless demeanor scared him off. She just sids idly, alone and bored._

 _Time flies, and Julia is once again sitting on a bench. She sees Rurik approach her again._

" _Hello Julia!"_

" _Hi Rurik." Julia greeted passively._

" _Why do you seem so downtrodden?"_

" _Well, I feel bad for always being so cold and tacless." Julia said with a sigh. "It's a problem I have that tends to push people away. I always seem to have a talent for scaring off people with my bad attitude. Especially you, I felt really bad for putting you in that position. I just seem to have a problem."_

" _Well I don't think it's a problem." Rurik added._

" _Huh?"_

" _I like your sharp tongue and cold demeanor, that's what I like about you" Rurik said with a reassuring smile._

 _Julia felt the blood rush to her face as she tried to hide her flustered face. She tries to express her heart but it still comes out wrong._

" _Gross._ _Gross._ _Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross._ _"_

" _Um… How many times will you be saying that?" Rurik expressed dejectedly._

 _Juliette tried so hard to hide her flustered expression, but for the first time in her life, she couldn't keep it to herself._

" _You want to… grab some drinks?" Julia offered, with a blush growing on her face. "I know a place in town."_

" _I'll take you up on that offer." Rurik returned with a smile._

* * *

Juliette remembered why she was crushing on Rurik, because he still approached her when no other boy did. He accepted her sharp tongue and cold attitude, something that she had appreciated so much from him. He was the man who truly got into her.

"So anyway, I'll be going now, the camp still needs me!" Rurik said before exiting.

As Rurik went down the stairs, Juliette called out.

"Rurik!"

Rurik turns to Juliette, who was on top of the stairs.

"It was nice seeing you!" Juliette said with a blush on her face.

"Likewise." Rurik smiled while giving an informal salute.

Juliette held onto her chest, feeling her strong heart pulse as she turned back to the palace, where she saw her father peeking on her.

"Father! Did you see all that!?"

"Uh, no?" Marek said while trying to hide the emotion on his face.

"Don't lie to me! Why do you look so pleased!? Are you thinking of anything inappropriate!?"

"Does a possible wedding count?" Marek asked.

"Grrrrr! I'm going to get you for this!" Juliette growled while running after her father, who ran fast for man in armor.

* * *

 **And that's it! Finally, A Stray Ashigaru is finally back! Do forgive if this chapter seems a bit half-baked!**


	8. Putting an End to This

**Hey guys, I know that some of you have been following this story for quite some time. But I have to cancel this story.**

 **I know that you couldn't wait, but I really have lost the will to continue this.**

 **BUT WAIT! I'm not going to leave without giving you guys some treats first! Here are some concepts I planned on adding into the story back then. In no particular order.**

* * *

 **Takayama and Corrin S Support**

"Takayama?" Corrin asked meekly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, what kind of friend would I be if I refused?" Takayama replied with a delighted tone.

Corrin enters the tent and sits down next to Takayama.

"I've been thinking, what would you do once you get your revenge on the ones who slaughtered your village?"

"I would probably just settle down in this world, try to make a living."

"You would go through the hardship of labor and livelihood?" Corrin questioned. "With your skills, you could be a high-ranking general!"

"Regardless of what you may think, I've been thinking about it for a very long time and I have come to realize that I've grown tired of fighting. Of trying to win wars for greedy warlords. Thanks to you, my eyes were opened and I wanted nothing to do with war or fighting."

"I-I see... And what if you had the chance of getting back home?"

"I... Never thought about that. I'd probably take it. I miss home too much."

"So you never thought of this world as home?" Corrin asked.

"Hmm... Not really, it's too unfamiliar. Even Hoshido wouldn't suffice as a substitute. Home is where the heart is, and I still am a Nihonjin at heart."

"Okay, I see how it is... *sob*" Corrin said in a trembling voice as she began to sob.

"Are you crying?" Takayama asked before frantically comforting her. "I-It's okay! I didn't mean what I said! Just tell me what I did wrong!"

"I-It's just that, I was hoping that you would want to stay here. Because the truth is... The truth is that..."

"The truth is that what?"

"I love you! Can't you get a clue!?"

Takayama was stupefied at the honest answer. He didn't expect this out of everything Corrin had told him.

"B-But how? When? Why?"

"You have also opened my eyes to things I was unaware of. I always felt so naive and innocent, but with you around, I felt guided, complete. You helped make this army my home." Corrin said before sobbing again. "I just feel so pathetic for not doing the same for you!"

Takayama realized that Corrin valued his cynicism and pessimism to balance her optimism and idealism. It was what made her complete, and she felt so pathetic for not making Takayama feel complete. But Takayama remembered all the times they spent together, how she opened his eyes to the beauty of the world. How she made him smile and laugh, something that could never happen after he lost his village. He realized that Corrin completed him too and it was time to make his confession.

"Corrin... There are many things I want to say to you right now, but not being complete with you is not one of them."

"B-But you don't feel at home in this world, after all my companionship..."

"Corrin." Takayama said while grabbing her shoulders. "You've done far more for me than you've given yourself credit for. To you, I may just be laughing or smiling, but for me, I was brought back to life. I felt a feeling I never felt in a long time. And I'm eternally grateful for that."

Corrin wiped a tear as she whispered to Takayama.

"Thank you..."

But that was not enough for Takayama, he gently holds Corrin's hand and said.

"Corrin... I know that you love me and the feeling is mutual, don't get me wrong. But I want to be the one to swear, that as long as I live, I will make you as happy as I can, regardless of whom you choose to be with."

"Takayama, I promise to also do the same for you, to make you smile and laugh and to make sure you never become what you once were."

Both sat idly as Takayama asked.

"So that's it? We are officially a couple?"

"Not quite~" Corrin said cheekily as she grabbed Takayama and kissed him passionately. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Takayama was dumbfounded once again, caught unaware by Corrin's sly move, but he smiles and says.

"Well, I feel a little more complete now."

Both laughed at the comment as they exited the tent, holding each other's hands, ready to tell the news to everyone.

 **Confession Scene**

 **Takayama: I haven't felt this warmth in a long time... Thank you... For everything...**

* * *

 **Takayama's child - Eileen the Multifaceted Maiden**

A young woman with a white ponytail was approaching Takayama, she was wearing leather with a gray knee-length coat on top. They possess two small sode on their shoulders. She had a jingasa hat and a mouthless mask that was hanging from her neck. She had brown eyes and white porcelain skin. She wore a huge smile as she embraced him and then bowed to him.

"Father! It's so good to see you! Thank you for saving me from those dreadful Faceless!"

Takayama could only stare blankly at the girl. She looked old enough to be his sister. He looks around for any other possible person.

"You're talking to... me?"

"Of course! You are Takayama Katashi, right?"

"Er yes, but I remembered my daughter Eileen being a little..."

"Smaller? Oh silly you~" she gushed as she pinched Takayama's cheek. "I AM Eileen! Don't you know the passage of time in the Deeprealms is different to that of the real world?"

"Um y-yes, of course!"

"What's wrong father? Are you cold?" Eileen asked before digging through her bag and bringing out a beautiful coat. "I've sewn you a coat in case you were coming back!"

Takayama was a bit dumbfounded by the gift as he wore it. It was a perfect fit, and it was very colorful and decorative.

"My gods! It's so beautiful!" Forrest gushed as her eyes beamed at such master sewing. "How did you do this?"

"My father taught me!" Eileen said proudly. "I just practiced while he was gone!"

Takayama felt a little sick from so much happening. He could even hear his stomach turn, which apparently, his daughter also heard.

"Father! Are you hungry? I also caught some game if you want!" Eileen said while holding up some dead deer.

"Whoah! That's so cool! How did you hunt so many?" Kiragi wondered as he admired the huge amount of game caught by Eileen.

"My father taught me that too! He's really good with a bow!"

Eileen then also saw how tired Takayama looked as she then grabbed his hand and went towards her house.

"Come father! I've brewed so tea for you too!"

"O-Okay!"

Dwyer, Forrest and Kiragi also followed Takayama inside as they took a good look at the palace.

"This house is in good shape! I wonder who's been cleaning it?" Dwyer wondered.

"That would be me as well!" Eileen stated while bringing some tea to her father. "Would you and your friends like some tea?"

"Yes please!" the children said, but Takayama gave no answer.

"I'll go prepare the game for eating, you just stay here father!"

Once Eileen was out of the room, the three kids discussed about Eileen's seemingly perfect personality.

"She can clean very well..." Dwyer commented while sipping his tea. "And can make a very good cup of tea. She's certainly good at what she's doing."

"You saw all the game she killed! She's good at hunting! And the game she caught looks really good to eat!" Kiragi added.

"And you saw how beautiful her sewing work was! The patterns, the comfortability, the aesthetics and even the size! I would LOVE to take notes from her!"

While the three discussed about Eileen's amazing skillset, Takayama stared at his tea for a bit. Eileen's eager to please attitude was a bit disturbing, how she would go to great lengths just to do great things, all for his sake. It didn't make sense, until it hit Takayama. Takayama puts down his tea, while Eileen returns to the room, wearing a frown at Takayama.

"You don't like your tea father?"

"I'm not in the mood for tea right now..."

"I-I see..." Eileen said shakily before saying. "How about some..."

Eileen was interrupted by Takayama hugging her. She was caught unaware by his sudden embrace. He then releases his embrace on her and says.

"You didn't think that I would catch on." he said before looking at the tea. "I merely taught you the basics of hunting, sewing, cooking and brewing. But you, you took it to a whole new level."

"Thanks father!" Eileen said cheerily.

"And yet you spoil me with all this." Takayama said while gesturing to everything she had prepared. "I was beginning to think there was another motive behind it."

"Umm... What do you mean?"

"You honed your skills and spoiled me so much, because you wanted me to stay longer."

Eileen fell silent at that statement.

"Whenever I was with you, you always were eager to show me how much you've improved, always cooking me these meals, sewing me clothing. You did all this in hopes that I would stay longer and spend more time with you. And I feel so naive for only realizing it now."

Tears streamed down Eileen as she embraced her dad and said.

"I hoped that impressing you would make you love me more and stay longer!" she sobbed.

"Oh Eileen... It's not these skills or abilities that make your mother and I love you. It's the fact that you are our daughter that we love you no matter what."

"B-But I don't want to be away from you ever again!"

"Then come join us, your skills will be valuable to the army." Takayama said as he put both hands on his daughter's shoudlers. "Even if you can't fight, we'll certainly–"

"What are you going on about? I can fight! Don't think I forgot those lessons you gave me for the naginata!"

"Oh really now? I'd like to test that claim. One spar won't hurt!"

"Bring it on father!"

* * *

 **Marek meets Ophelia**

Marek stood idly, his training was over. His training was still very rigorous and strenuous, though his daughter always nagged to him to take it easy. Screw that, he still had some youthful vigor, might as well put it to good use. He begins to take off his shirt, revealing his very well-toned body. He still had the muscle to back up his fighting ability and he was keen on maintaining it. He could hear a gasp behind him as he sees the redhead Ophelia looking at him.

"O-Ophelia! I didn't think you'd be here!"

"You're the Legendary Templar, aren't you?"

"Er, yes. But they just call me Grandmaster, or commander. But you can call me Marek if you wish."

"Wait, you don't have any cool name? No title or grand hero name?" Ophelia asked disappointedly.

"Well, they did call me the **Ashen Knight** , but that was a secret identity of mine when I was still serving the army."

"What!? That's such a cool name! No wonder my father keeps talking about you! He also told me about your moves!"

"You mean the fencing techniques? The mordhau,and half-swording?"

"Yes! He told me all about your feats!" Ophelia said. "Come on tell me about them!

Marek had a feeling that this was going to get a little fantastic.

"Well, you see... I don't really remember anything noteworthy. How about that time I was defending a city from an invasion?"

"Yes! My father told all about your great last stand! He told me of how you valiantly fought off the enemy so that your allies could escape! I just feel so envious of you for being so heroic!"

Marek's face had darkened after that.

"I guess your father really did leave out some details. Go ask him again about me." Marek said while walking away. "Because if you really knew what I went through. Then you would know that I wouldn't want anyone else to go through the same thing."

Marek then put on his shirt and walked away, leaving a very confused Ophelia.

* * *

 **(Endgame) Marek/Marcus**

Marek dropped to his knees, his injuries finally taking hold of him. Anankos was no easy being to fight. He had to give his all to save Corrin's army but at the price of his life. Julia ran up to him and held him dear as Corrin and the others looked on, horrified at the sorry state of Marek's body.

"Father!" Julia screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Julia... This is it for me..." Marek whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"No! We have the healers ready! We'll save you!"

"No amount of healing will save this..." Marek said softly, with tears flowing in his eyes, as his body began to disintegrate.

Everyone gazed in sadness, as Marek's body began to break into pieces. He broke apart like paper as the wind began to sweep pieces of him away.

"Father... No..." Julia cried softly as she embraced her father while his life was leaving him. "No! I can't let you leave like this!"

Marek used his remaining strength to pull Julia closer to him, as he whispered into her ears.

"Do not be afraid Julia... Death is not the end. It is just the beginning."

And with that, Marek's body completely vaporizes, leaving pieces of him that flowed with the wind. But by some strange circumstance, the pieces of him transformed into doves, that flew towards the sun. The army had hung their heads as Julia wept on the ground, mourning the loss of a great warrior, a father, a friend. But even though Marek was gone, Julia could still hear his voice.

 _"Though I may be gone from this life. My spirit will live on. When your time comes and you wish to see me. You'll know where to find me. Be it this life or the next."_

 ** _Meanwhile in another world..._**

"Duke Thomas..." a servant meekly called, to a man who was solemnly praying.

"What?" the man asked with dread as he approached the servant.

"Your sister, Lady Ethel, has given birth to a healthy baby boy..." the servant paused while revealing a baby with black hair, veiled in white.

The Duke took the baby into his arms and caressed him. He looked into the baby's eyes with much love and care as he knew this baby was family to him. But he felt that the servant was leaving a detail out of it.

"And...?"

"She died delivering the boy sire."

The Duke's face fell at the news, but he had to keep it in. He had to hold back the urge to cry, but his tears flowed. He wipes his tears as he looks again at the boy.

"Sire, what do you wish to name the bastard?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Thomas snapped, causing the servant to cower and the baby to cry, causing Duke Thomas to try and calm the baby. "Shhh... It's okay, your uncle Thomas is here..."

Duke Thomas then glances at the servant.

"I will name him Mark. My sister wanted to name him after Marcus of Canterbury, so I will honor her wishes.

"Will you give him a title sire?"

"I will grant him the fief of Canterbury when he is of eligible age. Duke Mark of Canterbury has a nice ring to it. But for now, he will be Mark of Nottingham."

Duke Thomas looked into the eyes of the awoken baby, he had grey eyes, that seemed to carry deeper meaning and understanding, though Duke Thomas couldn't determine what was behind those eyes.

* * *

 **(Endgame) Takayama**

Takayama stood on top of the hill of the lands of Valla. Though it was a cloudy day, Takayama couldn't help but go outside nonetheless. These lands would soon be ruled by his beautiful wife, Queen Corrin. He admired the scenery, as he waited for the other royal families to arrive and sign the treaty of peace for all three nations. He rested on his yari spear as he heard Corrin shout.

"Nice to see that you're early!"

Takayama turned to Corrin, who wore the beautiful robes of royalty.

"I trust that your coronation went well?" Takayama asked while smiling.

"It would have been much better if you were there though!" Corrin pouted, while crossing her arms. "Shame you didn't wake up in time. King Takayama Katashi would have been a welcome addition to the ceremony."

"I'm sure you were fine." Takayama reassured while holding Corrin's waist, before pulling her to the top. "Look, the clouds are clearing."

Corrin and Takayama gazed as the land was blooming with rich green. Takayama and Corrin saw the future of the nation of Valla. Takayama gazed at Corrin's smiling face and couldn't help but feel satisfied at what he had accomplished. But a sharp pain in his chest prompts him to collapse, with Corrin rushing to his side.

"Takayama!"

"Well, I guess this is it..."

Corrin worriedly glanced at Takayama, who was growing paler by the second.

"What's wrong!? What's happening to you?"

"Guess I forgot to tell you the bad news..." Takayama said sheepishly before stroking Corrin's cheek. "I'm not going to make it..."

"W-What are you talking about? You survived the battle with Anankos, what makes this moment any different?"

"At face value, the Kamikaze was only a powerup that temporarily strained your body. But I found out too late that it was more than that. Every time I used the Kamikaze, my lifespan shortened by days, months or possibly years. And the intensity only makes it worse. Saiku-ron had predicted that I would only live up to this moment."

"Takayama..."

"That's why I came here early, I just wanted to see the scenery one last time. But now that you're here, there isn't anything else I could ask for."

With tears streaming down Corrin's cheeks, she kisses Takayama as he held her closer. But as she kissed him, she felt his embrace weaken, his breath stopped and his body went limp. He was dead. And it was not the fantastic light-show like that of Marek. Corrin could only do one thing, and that was to hold Takayama tight, as she wept his passing. And when the royal family members arrived, they did not see the happy, spry queen of Valla. They saw a pitiful widow, embracing the body of her beloved husband.

* * *

 **Sooooo... I'll probably update this with a few more drabbles before I finally put it to rest. I'm really bad at setting deadlines, so please just expect updates during Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.**


End file.
